AMICIZIA
by Dugeundugeun1214
Summary: Persahabatan adalah ikatan dimana kau harus menjaga sebuah hubungan berlandaskan kata teman. Tapi apakah kau yakin bisa menjaga hubungan itu jika muncul perasaan aneh bernama cinta? YAOI/ HUNHAN/ ANGST/ HURT/ T/ CHANBAEK - KAISOO/ FRIENDSHIP/ ONESHOOT/ DLDR!
DugeunDugeun present new story

HunHan FF Twoshot

Main cast:

-Oh Sehun

-Xi Luhan

Cast:

-Do Kyungsoo

-Xi Jaejoong

-Byun Baekhyun

-Park Chanyeol

Rated: T

Genre: Hurt, Friendship, Drama, Romance

WARN! BOYxBOY, BOYSLOVE, BL, TYPO, OOC, EYD

 **"AMICIZIA"**

.

.

 _ **Persahabatan adalah ikatan dimana kau harus menjaga sebuah hubungan berlandaskan kata teman. Tapi apakah kau yakin bisa menjaga hubungan itu jika muncul perasaan aneh bernama cinta?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kriiing!

Luhan memasuki sebuah cafe bernuansa vintage lengkap dengan senyuman manisnya. Terlihat matanya yg bergerak menyapu seisi cafe mencari seseorang yang ingin ia temui, sebelum sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"oh, Lulu hyung!"

Luhan pun menghampiri meja lelaki yang tampaknya sudah lama menunggu kedatangannya.

"Sehunnie mianhae aku datang terlambat. Tadi ada sedikit urusan yang harus ku selesaikan di klub musik. Apa kau sudah lama sampai disini?" ucap Luhan duduk dihadapan lelaki yg ternyata bernama Sehun.

"Iya, hyung kau bukan hanya terlambat tapi SANGAT terlambat" Sehun berkata penuh penekanan. Luhan melirik kearah cangkir kopi diatas meja yang sudah tidak mengepulkan uap panas lagi.

"Ishh, umm mianhae Sehunnie" Luhan sedikit meringis menyadari betapa terlambatnya dia datang.

"Nde hyung tidak apa apa" balas Sehun singkat.

"Eoh, Sehunnie jadi ada apa kau mengajakku untuk bertemu disini?" tanya Luhan sambil mencomot kentang goreng diatas meja yang mungkin punya Sehun.

"eumm.. tidak usah terburu buru hyung. apa kau tidak ingin pesan makanan dulu? hari ini aku yang traktir"

"jinjja? tidak biasanya. Kau pasti sedang ada maunya kan?" ucap Luhan dengan mata memicing penuh selidik.

"Kau benar hyung. Lulu hyung memang hyung yang paling mengetahui aku. Aku memang ingin meminta bantuanmu hyung, tapi itu nanti saja dibicarakan. Sekarang hyung pesan makanan dulu karena ini juga sebagai imbalan untuk bantuan hyung" ujar Sehun tersenyum lebar kearah Luhan. Hahh.. Sehun sangat menyayangi hyungnya yang satu ini.

"Aku memang hyungmu yang paling pengertian dan ingat, aku sudah sangat hapal gerak gerik seorang Oh Sehun jika sedang ada maunya" ucap Luhan membanggakan diri.

"Oke, aku akan mengingat itu. Jadi, hyungku yang sangat pengertian, berhentilah bicara dan segeralah pesan makanan eoh? Ingat, ini adalah imbalan untukmu hyung" ucap Sehun mengingatkan Luhan.

"Hahahaha. Aigoo uri sehunnie~ berapa kali harus hyung bilang jika kau ingin meminta sesuatu padaku tidak usah dengan cara seperti ini. Oke? hyung pasti akan dengan senang hati membantumu" kata Luhan sambil mengusap lembut dagu runcing Sehun seperti sedang mengusap seekor kucing. Sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah hyung kesayangannya.

"Jadi hyung tidak ingin ditraktir?"

"Mau! Hehe siapa juga yang tidak ingin di traktir. Tapi di cafe ini tidak menjual bubble tea" mendengar jawaban Luhan, sehun hanya mendengus kecil

"Baiklah kalau begitu lain kali aku akan mentraktir hyung bubble tea. otte?"

"Hmm..oke! Kalau itu aku mau" Luhan menaikkan ibu jarinya kearah Sehun

"Sekarang, katakan apa yang ingin aku bantu?"

"Hyung, jadi begini sebenarnya aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk mengerjakan setengah dari jumlah soal fisika dari Kim Saem. Total soal ada 50, jadi hyung hanya mengerjakan 25 soal terakhir saja. Apa hyung bisa?" ucap Sehun sambil mengeluarkan beberapa kertas soal dan memberikannya kepada Luhan.

"No problem. Hyung bisa mengerjakannya. Emm jadi sehunnie, kapan deadline pengumpulan tugasmu ini?" ujar Luhan melihat lihat lembar soal yg Sehun berikan.

"Lusa tugas ini sudah dikumpul. Hyung bisa kan?" tanya Sehun memastikan.

"Iya sehunnie, hyung bisa. Lusa nanti 25 soal di kertas ini sudah selesai" ucap Luhan sambil mengangkat lembar soal di tangannya.

"Maaf karena sudah merepotkanmu hyung. Sebenarnya aku bisa mengerjakannya tapi karena tugas laporan dari Lee Saem jadi aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menyelesaikan semua soal"

"Ani. Aniyo sehunnie! hyung sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan. Hyung malah senang karena bisa membantu dongsaeng kesayangan hyung ini." ujar Luhan mengibas-ibaskan tangannya.

"Kalau begitu, gomawo hyung. Jeongmal gomawo" Sehun tersenyum lebar kearah Luhan membuat matanya membentuk seperti bulan sabit.

"Umm jadi Sehun, kau mengajakku bertemu di cafe ini hanya untuk meminta bantuanku begitu? Kenapa tidak di sekolah saja kau katakan" tanya Luhan heran.

"Sebenarnya aku juga punya janji dengan Kai disini tapi hitam satu itu belum juga datang. Sudah jam 5, dan dia sudah terlambat setengah jam" ucap Sehun melirik jam yang terpasang di pergelangan tangannya.

"Mwo? Sudah jam 5? Aishh, aku sudah terlambat. Sehun, hyung tidak bisa lama lama disini. Hyung harus pergi ke cafe jaejoong hyung. jadi, bye sehun" ucap Luhan cepat sembari berdiri dari duduknya tak lupa melambai kearah Sehun dan dengan segera meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

.

"Hello everybody~~ Lulu si manly sudah datang~!" sapa Luhan semangat kepada seluruh pelayan di cafe tempatnya bekerja.

"Ya! Rusa jelek! Kemana saja kau?" seru seorang pria bertubuh pendek muncul dari balik meja kasir.

"Oh, annyeong kyung!" Sapa Luhan semangat.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali datang eoh? Kau tau, daritadi banyak pelanggan yang datang. Aku sampai kewalahan melayani mereka. Sekarang, cepat ganti bajumu dan gantikan posisi ku di kasir. Aku ingin membuat pesanan para pelanggan dulu." omel Kyungsoo.

"Iyaaaaa... Kyungiee. Aish, kau itu semakin cerewet dari hari ke hari. Huh!" ucap Luhan berlalu dari tempatnya meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih menggerutu kesal.

.

"Luhannie apa kau sudah selesai? Aku sedang ingin pulang bersamamu" Tanya Kyungsoo kepada Luhan yang sedang membersihkan meja cafe.

"Oh, nde. Aku sudah selesai. Tapi, aku ingin mengambil tasku dulu di belakang. Kau tidak dijemput oleh Kai?" tanya Luhan berjalan menuju tempat loker para pelayan cafe.

"Tidak, aku sedang ingin berjalan kaki. Lu, aku tunggu kau diluar ne?"

"Okeeee. Tolong sampaikan juga pada jongie hyung didepan. Suruh dia pulang duluan karena aku ingin jalan kaki!" jawab Luhan berteriak. Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya hanya membentuk tanda ok dengan tangannya dan terus berjalan keluar cafe.

.

"Haah" terdengar helaan nafas berat dari mulut Luhan.

"YA Luhannie! Bisakah kau berhenti menghela nafas berat seperti itu? Kau tau, itu sangat menggangguku" kesal Kyungsoo karena terhitung sejak keluar dari cafe jongie hyung, Luhan sudah menghela nafas berat sebanyak 13 kali.

"Aishh Kyungie, rasanya badanku ini seperti ingin patah. Aigoo.. badanku.. apakah badan kyungie juga sepertiku?" rengek Luhan manja sambil bertanya.

"Ne, sedikit tapi walaupun begitu aku tidak sampai menghela napas terus selama perjalanan pulang. Tidak seperti kau Luhannie, aku ini kan laki-laki manly" ucap Kyungsoo dengan sedikit melirik kearah Luhan berniat mengejeknya.

"Kyungie, apa kau menyinggungku kalau aku ini bukan laki-laki manly?" Tanya Luhan melototkan matanya kearah Kyungsoo yang malah terlihat sangat imut dan tidak menakutkan sama sekali.

"Aigoo, Luhannie kau sangat imut dengan mata seperti itu. Mirip rusa di kebun binatang yang waktu itu kukunjungi hahahahahahha." ejek Kyungsoo tertawa puas karena berhasil menggoda Luhan.

"Huh daripada kau, aku masih lebih beruntung karena mirip dengan rusa sedangkan kau, dengan mata bulat seperti itu sangat mirip burung hantu. Hahahahahahaha" Luhan tertawa puas setelah membalas ejekan sahabatnya itu.

"Hyung bilang apa tadi? Mirip burung hantu? Aku? Apa hyung ingin rasakan bagaimana kekuatan Do Kyungsoo jika sedang marah eoh? Ya! Rasakan ini Lulu!" Setelah mengatakan itu Kyungsoo segera menggelitiki Luhan dengan semangat sedangkan Luhan yang menjadi korban pun berlari dari serangan kyungsoo.

"Haha..Kyung hentikan geli. Hahahahahaha"

"Aniyo, aku tidak akan berhenti menggelitikimu Luhannie. Hahahaha"

Kedua pemuda manis itupun pulang sambil berlari penuh canda tawa.

.

Pagi hari, Sehun telah keluar dari rumahnya. Melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai dan sesekali bersenandung kecil mengikuti irama musik yang ia dengar melalui headphone yang sejak tadi terpasang di telinganya. Tujuannya sekarang adalah untuk menjemput hyung kesayangannya yang pasti sekarang masih tertidur lelap. Beruntung, karena rumah Luhan tepat berada di samping rumahnya jadi Sehun tidak perlu berjalan jauh untuk sampai ke rumah Luhan.

"Annyeong eomma!" Seru Sehun begitu ia sampai di rumah Luhan. Terlihat ibu Luhan yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan segera menoleh begitu mendengar suara Sehun yang telah ia anggap seperti anak sendiri.

"Annyeong Sehunnie. Apa kau mau sarapan di sini? eomma hari ini memasak nasi goreng kimchi kesukaanmu. Otte?" tanya ibu Luhan yang masih sibuk dengan masakannya.

"Ne eomma, aku ingin sarapan disini. Eomma, apa Luhan hyung masih tidur?"

"Huh, anak itu sama sekali tidak bisa bangun pagi. Tolong kau bangunkan dia ya Sehunnie?" Pinta ibu Luhan pusing dengan perilaku anak bungsunya itu.

"Nde, baiklah eomma" setelahnya, sehun dengan segera berjalan menuju kamar Luhan. Kamar yang mempunyai pintu penuh dengan stiker-stiker lucu bergambar rusa.

Cklek..

Sehun langsung masuk ke dalam kamar Luhan tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Baginya, rumah Luhan itu sudah seperti rumah sendiri.

"Ya hyung! cepat bangun. Nanti kita terlambat kalau kau tidur terus. Hyung..hyung..hyung!" Sehun mencoba membangunkan Luhan yang masih tertidur pulas dibalik selimut tebalnya.

"Sehunnie, 5 menit lagi ya? Aku janji. Please..please" mohon Luhan sambil mengeluarkan sebelah tangannya dari balik selimut meminta waktu kepada Sehun.

"Hyung bangun sekarang dan segera mandi, atau akan terjadi sesuatu pada koleksi boneka rusa mu itu hmm? Pilih yang mana?" Sehun yang belum berhasil membangunkan Luhan pun tidak kehabisan akal untuk membangunkan si rusa malas(re:Luhan). Sehun berpura-pura berpikir seraya melihati satu per satu koleksi boneka Luhan.

"Baiklah..baiklah. Aku bangun sekarang. Puas kau Oh Sehun?" Ucap Luhan mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas menandakan dia menyerah dan lebih memilih segera mandi daripada koleksi boneka rusanya yang menjadi korban.

Luhan dengan tidak rela berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan mata yang belum terbuka sepenuhnya. Sehun yang melihat hal itu malah tersenyum senang karena berhasil membangunkan Luhan yang memang sangat susah untuk bangun pagi.

.

"Eomma, terima kasih atas sarapannya. Ini sangat enak. Neomu mashita!" Sehun memuji masakan eomma Luhan.

"Hahaha, kau bisa saja sehunnie. Besok, sarapanlah lagi disini ne? Eomma akan memasak banyak makanan enak untukmu"

Luhan yang melihat interaksi antara ibunya dan Sehun hanya memandang mereka dengan tatapan datar. Tidak taukah mereka berdua kalau Luhan saat ini masih sangat mengantuk dan membutuhkan tidur? Matanya yang biasanya berbinar ceria malah menjadi sayu dan tidak bersemangat.

Semua ini karena tadi malam Luhan harus menyelesaikan tugas Sehun dari Kim saem. Luhan merasa ia kurang tidur karena begadang sampai tengah malam untuk menyelesaikan tugas Sehun itu.

"Luhannie hyung apa kau baik-baik saja? Hyung terlihat tidak sehat" ucap Sehun mengkhawatirkan Luhan

"Oh, hyung tidak apa-apa. Ini karena hyung masih mengantuk. Sudahlah, tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku" jawab Luhan yang sejak tadi sibuk memperhatikan interaksi ibunya dan Sehun. Bahkan saking sibuknya, Luhan malah tidak sadar bahwa ibunya telah tidak ada di ruang makan.

"Jinjja?" Sehun masih belum yakin dengan jawaban Luhan.

"Ne. Sehunnie. Hyung baik- baik saja" ucap Luhan sambil memperlihatkan senyum manisnya agar Sehun percaya kepadanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Eomma, kami pergi sekolah dulu ne?" Sehun sedikit berteriak pamit kepada ibu Luhan.

"Hmm, hati-hati ya!" teriak ibu Luhan yang ternyata sibuk mencuci piring di dapur.

"Kajja hyung" Sehun menggenggam tangan kanan Luhan. Walaupun tadi Luhan bilang bahwa ia tidak apa-apa, tapi Sehun tau kalau hyung kesayangannya yang satu ini pasti berbohong agar Sehun tidak merasa khawatir. Luhan hanya tidak tau kalau sikapnya yang berbohong kalau dirinya baik-baik saja itu malah semakin membuat Sehun khawatir padanya.

.

"Hyung betul baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Sehun begitu mereka sampai di parkiran Sekolah SM High School. Terlihat jelas bahwa Sehun sangat mencemaskan keadaan Luhan yang kurang sehat.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah khawatirkan hyung ne? Dan ini, hyung sudah menyelesaikan tugas fisika dari kim saem yang kau berikan. Jja, ayo masuk sebentar lagi bel akan bunyi" jawab Luhan menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas yang penuh dengan rumus fisika kearah Sehun kemudian segera keluar dari mobil dan pergi meninggallkan Sehun menuju kelasnya yang berada dilantai 3 sekolah.

Tapi baru beberapa langkah melangkahkan kakinya memasuki koridor sekolah, Luhan harus menghentikan langkahnya karena tiba-tiba kepala sekolah memanggilnya.

"Oh, Luhan!" panggil kepala sekolah yang melihat Luhan lewat.

"Ne sajangnim. Ada apa memanggil saya?" Jawab Luhan sopan sambil tersenyum berusaha bersikap baik-baik saja walaupun kepalanya berdenyut-denyut sakit.

"Luhan-ah bisakah kau mengantar Baekhyun? Dia itu anak baru di sekolah ini. Pindahan dari Beijing dan kebetulan sekelas denganmu" jelas kepala sekolah kepada Luhan.

"Baekhyun?" Tanya Luhan ragu sambil melihat sesosok pemuda mungil yang berdiri di samping kepala sekolah. Pemuda yang tadinya menundukkan kepala itu kemudian mengangkat kepalanya karena merasa dipanggil oleh Luhan. Baekhyun sedikit terkejut melihat pemuda di depannya.

"Kau Luhan? Xi Luhan kan?" Tanya balik Baekhyun sambil menatap Luhan dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Woahh Baekhyun! Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu denganmu. Seda..." ucapan Luhan terpotong karena Kepala sekolah yang tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Jadi kalian sudah saling kenal?" Tanya kepala sekolah yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan pembicaraan kedua siswanya.

"Nde, Lee Sajangnim. Aku dan Luhan adalah sahabat waktu saat masih di Beijing. Dia adalah sahabat terbaikku" ucap Baekhyun semangat sambil merangkul bahu Luhan.

"Kalau begitu Luhan bisa kan mengantar Baekhyun? Kebetulan kalian ini sekelas. Sekalian juga nanti saat kau ada waktu, ajaklah Baekhyun berkeliling sekolah ini. Kau bisa kan Luhan?

"Ne Sajangnim, aku bisa. Baiklah kalau begitu aku dan Baekhyun pamit ke kelas dulu" ucap Luhan membungkuk hormat diikuti oleh Baekhyun.

Dua pemuda mungil itupun kemudian berjalan segera menuju ke kelas mereka dengan Luhan yang tidak lupa menuntun Baekhyun yang sama sekali belum mengetahui denah sekolah.

.

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Bel jam istirahat berbunyi keras ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Terlihat siswa-siswi SM High School bersemangat menuju ke kantin. Ada juga anak kutu buku yang berjalan ke perpustakaan dan ada siswa yang malah menuju taman sekedar untuk tidur.

Tapi berbeda dengan Luhan, ia masih berada di kelas bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Mereka bertiga sedang terlibat dalam pembicaraan santai sesekali terlihat mereka tertawa dan bercanda.

"Jadi Baekhyun dan Luhan adalah sahabat dari dulu? Saat Luhan masih sekolah di Beijing begitu?" Tanya pemuda pemilik heartlips sambil memandang dua pemuda manis didepannya.

"Ne, Kyungsoo ssi. Aku sahabat Luhan saat ia sekolah di Beijing" jawab Baekhyun tersenyum manis kearah Kyungsoo.

"Daebak! Berarti kau melihat waktu si rusa jadi-jadian ini masih imut-imutnya kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo kembali.

"Ne, Luhannie dari dulu memang sangat cantik dan imut. Luhannie bahkan mengalahkan kecantikan perempuan-perempuan di sekolah dulu. Hahahaha, dia adalah primadona sekolah" jawab Baekhyun menjelaskan sambil tertawa mengingat masa lalunya bersama Luhan.

"YA! Aku ini manly, bukan cantik atau imut" kesal Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mendengar penuturan dari sahabat lamanya itu.

"Hahahahaha. Aigoo.. imutnyaa..." gemas Kyungsoo melihat sahabatnya yang bertambah imut jika sedang kesal

"Umm, neomu yeppeuda!" Ucap Baekhyun membenarkan perkataan Kyungsoo. Luhan memang sangat cantik, apalagi jika sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti itu.

"huh! lebih baik aku pergi saja dari sini. Kalian berdua sama saja sangat menyebalkan" ucap Luhan berjalan pergi masih mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hey, Luhannie kau mau kemana? Jam istirahat sebentar lagi habis. Kau tidak berniat untuk memboloskan?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang melihat kepergian Luhan.

"Aku ingin ke uks. Kepalaku agak pusing jadi, kau izinkan saja aku" ucap Luhan tanpa menoleh dan terus berjalan keluar kelas menuju ruang uks.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu? Wajahnya tadi agak pucat. Apakah Luhan sakit?" ucap Kyungsoo mengkhawatirkan keadaan Luhan.

"Eummm...molla" jawab Baekhyun singkat.

.

Teng..teng..teng..!

Bel sekolah berbunyi tanda jam pelajaran di SM High School akhirnya berakhir. Para siswa pun berbondong-bondong pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Tidak terkecuali dengan Sehun yang sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah berniat untuk menjemput Hyung kesayangannya untuk segera pulang.

Langkah Sehun terhenti ketika melihat dari arah berlawanan Kyungsoo bersama Baekhyun yang sedang menenteng tas Luhan. Sehun pun mempercepat langkahnya menghampiri kedua orang tersebut.

"Luhannie hyung eodisseo?" Tanya Sehun begitu sampai di depan kedua orang yang belum menyadari kedatangannya itu.

"Oh, Sehun annyeong! Luhan sekarang ada di ruang uks kepalanya tadi agak sedikit pusing. Cha, ini tasnya kau saja yang antarkan aku masih ada urusan lain" jelas Kyungsoo memberikan tas Luhan kepada Sehun.

"Mwo? Luhan hyung ada di uks? Tadi pagi dia memang sudah kurang sehat tapi dia bilang tidak apa-apa. Pasti tadi pagi itu dia berbohong padaku. Aishh rusa itu selalu saja membuatku khawatir" omel Sehun sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Kyung, dia siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran dengan laki-laki yang sedang mencari Luhan ini

"Oh, Baekhyun-ah perkenalkan dia ini sahabat dan dongsaeng kesayangannya Luhan. Namanya Sehun. Dan sehun, perkenalkan ini Baekhyun sahabat Luhan saat di Beijing dulu. Dia murid baru di sekolah kita" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Annyeong sunbae, Oh Sehun imnida" ucap Sehun membungkuk memperkenalkan diri kepada laki-laki imut di samping Kyungsoo. Sehun cukup terkejut menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ternyata Kyungsoo tidak sendiri saja. Mungkin itu efek karena Sehun terlalu mengkhawatirkan Luhan.

"Umm, begitu ya. Wahh, sehun ssi sangat tampan. Luhan beruntung punya dongsaeng sepertimu" puji Baekhyun terpana melihat pria di depannya yang sangat tampan.

"Oh, gomawo sunbae. Sunbae juga sangat cantik" balas Sehun canggung karena ucapan frontal Baekhyun pada seseorang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Sunbae, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Aku ingin mengantarkan tas rusa jadi-jadian ini. Annyeong. Ucap Sehun pamit kepada kedua sunbaenya itu.

"Oke, Bye..bye hoobae tampan" goda Baekhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sehun yang melihat hal itu hanya menatap canggung Baekhyun dan segera bergegas pergi meninggalkan dua orang yang menatap kepergiannya dengan ekspresi berbeda. Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi malasnya dan Baekhyun dengan ekspresi berbinarnya.

Setelah kepergian Sehun, kedua pemuda bertubuh mungil itupun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang sekolah. Selama perjalanan, tidak berhentinya Kyungsoo memandang Baekhyun yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Kyungsoo bahkan sudah mengira kalau teman barunya itu mungkin kerasukan jin atau sebangsanya. Dan kecurigaan Kyungsoo semakin kuat saat dia mencoba memanggil Baekhyun tapi hanya senyuman manis Baekhyun yang Kyungsoo dapat.

Kyungsoo yang memang sangat takut dengan sesuatu yang berbau horor pun segera pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo ingin segera cepat-cepat bertemu kekasih gelapnya(re:Kai). Walaupun dekil, hitam dan buluk tapi Kyungsoo tetap menyayangi kekasihnya itu. Oke, kita tinggalkan dulu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo with kekasih gelapnya, sekarang, mari kita lihat keadaan pemeran utama

.

Cklek..

"Isshh..." begitu membuka pintu ruang uks, Sehun dapat melihat Luhan yang menunduk sambil memijat pelipisnya pelan. Terdengar suara ringisan Luhan yang membuat Sehun segera melangkah mendekati Luhan yang masih terduduk di ranjang yang tersedia di ruang uks.

"Eh?" ucap Luhan bingung begitu sebuah tangan hangat tiba-tiba membungkus dirinya. Tapi setelah mencium aroma parfum dari baju seseorang yang sedang memeluknya, Luhan malah segera mencari posisi nyaman di dada bidang si pemeluk.

"Sehunnie, kenapa kau ada disini eoh?" Tanya Luhan yang sedang sibuk meredam detak jantungnya karena dipeluk oleh Sehun. Orang yang ia cintai.

Jika orang lain melihat posisi Luhan dan Sehun sekarang pasti mereka akan salah paham mengira bahwa mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih tapi kenyataannya mereka hanyalah sepasang sahabat yang sangat menyayangi antara satu dan yang lain. Kecuali Luhan, yang memang punya perasaan khusus pada Sehun.

"Aku ingin menjemput hyung dikelas tapi Kyungsoo hyung bilang kalau hyung ada disini. Jadi aku pergi ke sini ingin menjemput hyung pulang. Hyung gwenchana?" Tanya Sehun yang makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan. Ya, beginilah sikap Sehun jika Luhan hyungnya sakit. Sehun akan sangat manja dan seperti anak-anak di depan Luhan.

"Ne, hyung tidak apa-apa hanya sedikit pusing. Mungkin ini efek karena tadi malam hyung begadang menonton film komedi jadinya waktu tidur hyung kurang. Hehe" ucap Luhan berbohong sambil mengelus kepala sehun yang sedang menyandar di bahunya. Luhan tidak ingin jujur bahwa sebenarnya dia tadi malam begadang karena mengerjakan soal yang Sehun berikan dari Kim saem. Luhan tidak mau Sehun merasa bersalah nantinya.

"Hyung, kau harusnya menjaga waktu tidurmu itu. Aku tidak ingin hyung sakit. Hanya aku yang boleh sakit tapi hyung tidak. Arra?" Tanya Sehun menikmati elusan Luhan di kepalanya.

"Ne arraseo sehunnie. Tapi kenapa hanya kau yang boleh sakit sedangkan hyung tidak. Itu namanya kau egois Sehunnie" ucap Luhan sambil menatap Sehun yang juga sedang menatap Luhan.

"Karena, jika aku yang sakit hyung akan bersama ku setiap saat dan pasti hyung akan repot-repot merawatku. Tapi jika hyung yang sakit, pasti aku yang direpotkan mengurus hyung dan aku tidak mau repot-repot merawat rusa jelek yang sedang sakit" ejek Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Yakk! Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar!" Seru Luhan keras

"Iya, biarpun aku kurang ajar tapi kau tetap sayang padaku kan hyung?" Goda Sehun menaik turunkan satu alisnya kearah Luhan.

"Kau sangat jelek jika seperti itu Oh Sehun. Dan ya, kau memang benar. Walaupun sangat kurang ajar, tapi aku sangat menyayangi dongsaengku satu ini. Hahahahaha. Jja, Ayo kita pulang!" ucap Luhan merangkul bahu Sehun. Mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari ruang uks dengan Sehun yang agak sedikit membungkuk karena perbedaan tinggi mereka. Sepertinya Luhan sudah lupa bahwa beberapa detik yang lalu dia sedang sakit tapi begitu Sehun datang, ia bahkan sangat-sangat sehat sekarang. Hahh... Cinta memang bisa merubah segalanya.

.

"Benarkah aku jelek jika seperti itu? tapi yeoja-yeoja di sekolah ini bilang kalau aku akan tetap tampan bagaimanapun ekspresiku" ucap Sehun percaya diri. Sehun senang, Luhan Hyungnya sekarang tersenyum manis lagi. Tidak seperti tadi saat di ruang uks.

"Heol... yeoja-yeoja itu pasti berbohong atau kalau tidak, mata mereka katarak mungkin" bantah Luhan.

"Ishh, mana ada yang seperti itu. Disini malah kau yang berbohong hyung. Hyung Gotjimal!" Ledek Sehun.

"ani!" Bantah Luhan

"Gotjimal!"

"Ani!"

"Gotjimal!"

"Ani!"

"Gotjimal! gotjimal! Gotjimalllll!"

"Ani! ani! Aniiii!"

"huh, jelas-jelas hyung itu bohong. Bahkan tadi saat aku bertemu dengan sahabat lamamu di Beijing dulu. Baekhyun sunbae. Dia bilang hyung beruntung karena punya dongsaeng setampan diriku. Hahahaha" jelas Sehun kepada Luhan yang langsung melihat kearah Sehun begitu nama Baekhyun disebut.

"Kau bertemu dengan B..Baekhyun?" ucap Luhan gugup

"Ne, dia bahkan bilang aku sangat tampan. Jadi Luhan hyung karena aku baik hati, sekarang coba lihat baik-baik wajahku ini" ucap Sehun menutup mata dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Luhan. Sehun bahkan tidak menyadari perubahan raut wajah Luhan yang sedang berdiri kaku disampingnya.

'Tidak Luhan, jangan takut. Itu hanya masa lalu. Itu tidak mungkin akan terulang lagi. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak mungkin' batin Luhan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih setia menutup matanya.

Setelah sadar bahwa sudah tidak ada tanda-tanda Luhan di sekitarnya, Sehun segera membuka mata dan dilihatnya Luhan yang sudah meninggalkannya agak jauh dari tempat Sehun berdiri.

"Hyung, Luhannie hyung! Yakk, kenapa hyung meninggalkan ku eoh? Hyung! Hyungiee.. tunggu aku!" Teriak Sehun mengejar Luhan yang berada agak jauh di depannya.

poor~ Sehun~

.

 _ **#Satu minggu kemudian**_

"Sehunnie, kau ingin pesan apa? Biar aku yang pesankan"

"Sehunnie, aku ingin belajar memasak, kau ingin ku buatkan bekal tidak?"

"Sehunnie kita pulang bersama ya?"

"Sehunnie, mau tidak hari minggu nanti temani aku ke Lotte World?"

Ya, sudah seminggu terhitung sejak Baekhyun berkenalan dengan Sehun, tidak henti-hentinya Baekhyun terus merecoki Sehun dengan ini dan itu.

Tidak berbeda dengan hari ini. Saat ini guru-guru sedang rapat sehingga para murid dapat dengan leluasa berkeliaran dimana saja, begitu pula dengan Sehun, Luhan, Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Mereka berempat memutuskan pergi ketaman belakang untuk mencari udara segar sambil mengobrol dengan bebas. Sampai saat Baekhyun datang dan bergabung dengan mereka berempat.

"Hai semua!" Sapa Baekhyun seraya berjalan mendekati mereka berempat.

"Hai baekhyunnie" Sapa Kyungsoo kembali.

Saat baekhyun sudah sampai di depan mereka Baekhyun malah terlihat sedikit berpikir, "hmmm.. Sehunnie, aku duduk disebelah mu ya?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengacungkan jarinya ke samping sehun.

"Tapi Luhan hyung.." ucap Sehun mencari alasan. Sebenarnya Sehun tidak masalah siapa yang duduk disampingnya, tapi disisi lain ia merasa tidak enak dengan Luhan.

"Luhan hyung bisa duduk di tempat lain dan aku duduk di tempatnya. Di sampingmu. Bagaimana?"Tanya Baekhyun ke Sehun.

"Luhan, kau mau kan tukaran tempat duduk denganku?" Tanyanya kepada Luhan yang terlihat seperti mendesak Luhan untuk menyetujui permintaannya. Satu minggu, Baekhyun bersahabat dengan Luhan, sudah cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun tau jika Luhan sangat mencintai Sehun dan Baekhyun tidak suka dengan hal itu. Ia berencana akan menggunakan berbagai macam cara agar bisa mendapatkan Sehun.

Luhan pun berpindah memberikan tempat duduknya kepada Baekhyun yang dengan senang hati segera duduk di tempat itu. Bukannya Luhan ingin selalu mengalah pada Baekhyun, tetapi Luhan sudah sangat kenal dengan sifat Baekhyun yang tidak suka dibantah dan tidak suka jika permintaannya tidak dituruti.

Baekhyun akan marah dan dendam kepada siapapun orang yang tidak menurutinya. ya, beginilah Luhan. Luhan yang selalu sabar dan tenang walaupun dalam hati Luhan sebenarnya ia sangat takut. Takut jika masa lalu kelam, yang pernah terjadi dulu terulang lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

Jika dulu ia lebih memilih mengalah, apakah sekarang Luhan harus mengalah lagi?

.

 **[FLASHBACK]**

Brakk! Pintu kelas terbuka dengan keras. Muncul sesosok pemuda mungil berambut coklat terang memasuki kelas dengan kaki yang sedikit di hentak-hentakan ke lantai mendekati sosok pemuda lainnya yang sedang duduk tenang di bangkunya sambil membaca buku. Sedangkan pemuda itu masih terus membaca bukunya. Tampak tidak terganggu dengan suara keras tadi.

"Luhan!" Panggil Baekhyun keras sambil menggebrak meja yang ditempati Luhan

"Hmm, ada apa Baekhyunniee?" Tanya Luhan tenang menutup buku dan melepas kacamata yang sedari tadi dipakainya.

"Luhan, kau kenal dengan Kris kan? Kapten basket sekolah kita. Katanya kau itu dekat dengan Kris. Jadi, aku ingin minta bantuanmu untuk mendekatkan aku dengan Kris"

"kau bisa kan Lu? Pleasee.." ucap Baekhyun to the point tak lupa dengan eksperesi puppy yang ditunjukkannya.

'apa aku bantu atau tidak ya? Aku kan juga menyukai Kris. Tapi jika tidak kubantu, aku akan menjadi teman yang jahat. Ahh, bagaimana ini?' Batin Luhan gelisah memikirkan permintaan Baekhyun. Karena terlalu lama berpikir, Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya menunggu keputusan Luhan pun jengah.

"Luhan, jadi bagaimana? Kau tidak mau membantuku ya?" Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada datar. Ya, seperti inilah sikap Baekhyun jika permintaannya tidak dituruti. Ia akan merasa sangat marah jika permintaannya tidak dikabulkan.

"Oh, i..iya aku akan mendekatkanmu dengan Kris. Tenang saja" jawab Luhan sedikit terbata.

"Janji?" Tanya Baekhyun mengarahkan jari kelingkingnya kearah Luhan

"Eum, aku janji" ucap Luhan melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking Baekhyun. Luhan sekarang merasa sangat berat hanya untuk mengatakan janji kepada Baekhyun. Luhan juga tidak habis pikir kenapa mereka berdua harus menyukai orang yang sama.

"Xie-xie Luhannie. Kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik!" seru Baekhyun memeluk Luhan yang hanya bisa tersenyum miris memikirkan nasibnya.

 **[FLASHBACK OFF]**

"Lu? Hey, Luhannie? Luhan?" Tanya Kyungsoo menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunan panjang tentang masa lalunya yang menyedihkan.

"Oh, mianhae. Aku tidak fokus. Kau tadi tanya apa Kyungie?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tadi bertanya kau mau tidak kalau kita bertiga membuat payung couple?" Tanya Kyungsoo meminta pendapat Luhan tentang idenya.

"Bagus. Tapi Kenapa hanya bertiga?" Tanya Luhan bingung

"Hanya bertiga karena si hitam dan si albino ini tidak ingin ikut dalam project 'payung couple' kita ini. katanya itu terlalu kekanak-kanakan" ucap Kyungsoo memberengut kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aigoo Baby soo, jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu sayang. Apa kau berniat untuk menggoda pangeran tampan ini untuk menciummu?" Ucap Kai memasang tampang menggoda yang membuat keempat namja yang melihatnya memasang ekspresi seperti ingin muntah.

"Yak! Aku sama sekali tidak berniat menggoda mu kamjjong! Kau saja yang sangat mesum" kesal Kyungsoo menjitak kepala Kai membuat namja itu mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya yang mendapat hadiah dari Babysoo nya.

"Isshh, kau menjijikkan kamjjong" ledek Sehun melihat tingkah Kai. Sedangkan Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya tertawa melihat penderitaan hoobae hitam mereka itu.

.

Keesokan harinya, Kyungsoo datang ke sekolah dengan membawa 3 payung berwarna biru. Kyungsoo memasuki kelas dan langsung duduk di depan Luhan dan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi bergosip.

"Wae?" Tanya Luhan bingung melihat keadaan teman burung hantunya itu. Bagaimana tidak bingung, penampilan Kyungsoo sekarang sangat jauh dari kata rapi. Baju yang kusut, dasi yang miring, rambut yang berantakan dan jangan lupakan ekspresi kesal yang muncul di wajah imutnya membuat Kyungsoo tampak seperti preman pasar.

"Arghh!" Kesal Kyungsoo mengacak-acak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan, sekarang menjadi seperti sarang tawon.

"Wae kyungie?" Kali ini Baekhyun yang bertanya.

"Ani. Aku tadi hanya bertemu dengan seorang ahjumma gila. Huh, kekuatan ahjumma itu cukup besar juga, tapi aku berhasil merebut ! Payung couple kita. Blue umbrella!" Ucap Kyungsoo semangat memperlihatkan payung tersebut kepada Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Jadi maksudmu kau bertengkar dengan seorang ahjumma untuk mendapatkan payung ini?" Tanya Luhan mengambil satu payung dan memperhatikannya.

"Ne. Hahahaha Aku memang hebat" Puji Kyungsoo untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Woahh! Apa ini?" Tanya Baekhyun melihat ada tali kecil dengan gantungan bulan di ujungnya.

"Oh itu adalah penanda. Aku sengaja memasangkan penanda itu agar kita bisa membedakan payung ini. Kalau punya Baekhyun bulan, berarti itu Blue moon umbrella " jelas Kyungsoo semangat.

"Woahh, yeoppo. Kalau kyungie penandanya bentuk apa?"

"Aku dapat penanda bentuk bintang. Blue star umbrella. Beararti Luhannie dapat penanda matahari iya kan?"

"Ne, aku dapat blue sun umbrella. Gomawo kyung" ucap Luhan kalem

.

"Lu, kyunguiee ayo pergi ke kantin" ajak Baekhyun.

"Aigoo, Baek mianhae kami lupa memberitahumu kalau mulai hari ini aku dan Luhan akan membawa bekal. Maaf kami tidak bisa menemanimu" ucap Kyungsoo mengeluarkan kotak makannya dari dalam tas.

"Oh, kalau begi-..." ucapan Baekhyun terpotong,

"Kau makan saja disini bersama kami Baek, kebetulan aku membawa banyak bekal. Aku tidak bisa menghabiskannya sendiri" ajak Luhan mengeluarkan kotak makannya yang berukuran agak besar daripada kotak makan Kyungsoo.

"Iya baek, kau makan disini saja"

"Hmm, baiklah. Gomawo Luhannie. Gomawo Kyungiee"

"Selamat makan!" Teriak ketiganya kompak.

"Hmm, ini apakah Luhan yang masak?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ne, kenapa? Apa rasanya aneh?" Luhan takut jika masakannya tidak enak atau terasa aneh.

"Ani! masakan Luhan terbaik! Neomu mashita!" puji Baekhyun.

"Jinjja? Tapi masakan Kyungsoo lebih..." ucapan Luhan terpotong dengan teriakan Kai yang dengan seenaknya masuk kelas Luhan.

"Annyeong sunbae-sunbae cantikkk!"

"Oh, annyeong Kai!" Sapa Luhan dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

"Baby kyung, kau tidak menyapaku?" Tanya kai duduk di kursi samping Kyungsoo. Sedang yang ditanya malah diam dan tetap makan.

"Oh, annyeong Sehun!" Sapa Baekhyun semangat menyadari Sehun, si hoobae tampan sedang berada di kelasnya.

"Annyeong Baekhyun hyung" sapa Sehun sopan.

"Ya! Kenapa kalian berdua kesini eoh?" Protes Kyungsoo.

"Baby kyung, kami tadi mencari kalian di kantin tapi tidak ada Jadi kami kesini. Oh, apa ini masakan buatan mu baby kyung? Sini aku ingin coba" bela Kai merebut sendok dan kotak makan Kyungsoo.

"Ya kim kai! Aku juga ingin makan. Kembalikan bekalku!" Teriak Kyungsoo mengejar Kai yang membawa lari kotak bekalnya.

"Ishhh. Pasangaan aneh" ejek Sehun melihat Kyungsoo dan Kai yang saling kejar-kejaran.

"Luhannie hyung bawa bekal, kenapa tidak bilang padaku?" Rengek Sehun kepada Luhan. Sehun sekarang duduk di kursi Kyungsoo yang berhadapan dengan kursi Luhan.

"Mian Sehunnie, hyung lupa"

"Sehun juga ingin bekal" rengek Sehun lagi. Sepertinya Sehun sekarang sedang dalam mode manjanya.

"Sehun ingin bekal? Mau hyung buatkan?" Tawar Baekhyun yang mendengar percakapan Luhan dan Sehun.

"Tidak usah Baekhyun hyung. Itu pasti akan sangat merepotkan" tolak Sehun halus.

"Ani! Itu sama sekali tidak merepotkan kok. Mulai besok aku akan membuatkan bekal untuk Sehunnie" ucap Baekhyun tersenyum manis kearah Sehun.

"Baiklah kalau Baekhyun hyung memaksa. Gomawo hyung" ucap Sehun sambil mengusak rambut Baekhyun.

Luhan hanya diam melihat usaha yang Baekhyun lakukan untuk dekat dengan Sehun. Luhan pikir, Baekhyun hanya sebatas kagum saja pada Sehun. Tapi pemikiran Luhan ternyata salah. Baekhyun benar-benar menyukai Sehun. Luhan sekarang hanya bisa memandang sedih interaksi antara Baekhyun dan Sehun yang semakin lama semakin dekat.

.

Keesokan pagi, Baekhyun telah berada di kelas. Baekhyun sengaja datang pagi sekali ke sekolah karena ingin meminta pendapat Luhan tentang bekal yang dibuatnya untuk Sehun. Jujur saja, ini adalah pertama kalinya Baekhyun memasak jadi dia takut bekalnya itu tidak akan seenak seperti buatan Luhan.

"Luhannie, aku ingin kau mencoba sedikit bekal yang kubuat untuk Sehun ini. Aku tidak yakin dengan rasanya" pinta Baekhyun menyodorkan kotak bekal yang dibawanya kepada Luhan yang sedang serius membaca buku.

Luhan pun menutup bukunya dan mengambil kotak itu. Saat membukanya, Luhan dapat melihat nasi goreng yang sangat menggiurkan. Setelah mencoba bekal yang Baekhyun buat, Luhan langsung mengambil buku yang tadi dibacanya berniat melanjutkan kegiatan membaca yang dilakukannya sebelum kedatangan Baekhyun.

"Ya Luhannie! Kenapa kau malah membaca buku eoh?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung. Ia penasaran dengan pendapat Luhan tentang masakannya tapi lelaki China itu malah asik membaca.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun, kau ingin meracuni Sehun eoh? Coba kau cicipi sendiri masakanmu itu. Aishh" Baekhyun segera mengambil satu sendok nasi goreng buatannya dan ternyata nasi goreng itu sangat-sangat asin dan pedas. Baekhyun dengan segera menggigit bibirnya tidak tahan dengan rasa nasi goreng yang dia buat.

"Luhannie eotteohke? Aku tidak mungkin memberikan bekal ini ke Sehun. Rasanya benar-benar aneh" panik Baekhyun mengguncang pundak Luhan.

"Memangnya kau tidak mengikuti resep yang sudah kuberikan? Kenapa rasanya seperti itu?" Tanya Luhan

"Sudah! aku sudah mengikuti semua tahapannya tapi aku tidak tau kenapa nasi gorengku jadi seperti itu. Ayo berpikir Byun Baekhyun, pikir, pikir, pikir, pikir, pi... aha! Aku dapat ide!" teriak Baekhyun tersenyum manis kearah Luhan

"Luhannie, kau bawa bekal juga kan?" Tanya Baekhyun masih tersenyum manis

"Ne, aku bawa. Wae?" Tanya Luhan bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Baekhyun tanya tentang bekalnya?

.

"Hmm, mashita! Bekal yang Baekhyun hyung buat sangat enak" puji Sehun membuat Baekhyun tersenyum manis, "Rasanya sama seperti masakan Luhannie hyung" lanjut Sehun tidak sadar kalau pernyataannya membuat Baekhyun yang tadinya tersenyum tiba-tiba gugup.

"B..benarkah mirip dengan masakan Luhannie? mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja Sehun. Hehe" ucap Baekhyun tertawa kikuk.

"Ini payung couple kalian?" Tanya Kai memperhatikan 3 payung yang berada di atas meja Kyungsoo.

"Ne, bagus kan? Setiap payung punya penanda. Yang bentuk matahari itu punyaku. Bentuk bintang punya Kyungie dan bentuk bulan punya Baekkie" jelas Luhan yang disimak oleh Kai dan Sehun. Setelah itu, Luhan kembali memainkan ponselnya.

Entah ia bermain apa disana, yang terpenting itu bisa menghilangkan pikirannya yang sedang dongkol karena rencana Baekhyun yang mengambil bekalnya dan diberikan kepada Sehun.

"Lu, mana bekalmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo sadar kalau Luhan hanya duduk dengan ponsel ditangan yang sedari tadi dimainkannya tidak ikut makan bersama mereka. Pertanyaan Kyungsoo itu pun berhasil membuat Sehun dan Kai menatap Luhan seolah menunggu jawaban.

"Uh itu, aku tadi agak terlambat bangun jadi tidak sempat membuat bekal" bohong Luhan di depan teman-temannya. Sekarang ia merasa gugup.

"Oh, begitu. kau tidak sedang bohong kan?" Curiga Kyungsoo memicingkan kedua mata bulatnya kearah Luhan.

"Sudahlah baby Kyung, Luhannie hyung juga manusia biasa. Mungkin tadi pagi dia memang terlambat bangun. Sekarang, ayo suapi aku lagi" bela Kai mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo dari Luhan.

'mianhae Sehunnie, Kyungie, Kai. Aku berbohong pada kalian. Aku merasa menjadi teman yang buruk' batin Luhan tidak enak kepada teman-temannya yang percaya dengan kebohongannya. Apalagi pada Kai yang membelanya dari kecurigaan Kyungsoo.

SRET...

Sehun menarik sebuah kursi kosong dan membawanya mendekati tempat Luhan duduk. Ia dengan segera duduk di kursi itu dan mengambil satu sendok nasi goreng yang kemudian di arahkan ke depan mulut Luhan.

"Luhannie hyung, ayo buka mulutmu" perintah Sehun berniat menyuapi Luhan.

"Uh?" Luhan yang bingung hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya imut menatap sehun.

"Apanya yang uh hyung. Ayo cepat buka mulutmu" perintah Sehun lagi sedikit kesal. Luhan yang sadar telah membuat dongsaeng kesayangannya itu kesal pun segera membuka mulutnya menerima suapan dari Sehun.

"Cha, sekarang hyung yang menyuapiku" Sehun meletakkan bekal yang dipegangnya ke tangan Luhan membuka mulutnya lebar siap menerima suapan dari Luhan. Luhan pun dengan kaku menyendok nasi goreng tersebut dan menyuapkannya kepada Sehun.

"Eumm, gomawo hyung" ucap Sehun tersenyum manis kearah Luhan yang semakin kaku akibat detak jantungnya yang seakan ingin keluar dari tempatnya. perilaku dan senyuman manis Sehun betul-betul sangat berbahaya bagi keadaan jantungnya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menatap marah kejadian di depannya. Ia sangat iri melihat kedekatan Luhan dan Sehun. Apalagi saat melihat muncul rona merah tipis di kedua pipi Luhan.

'huh, Sepertinya aku harus bertemu dengan Chanyeol hyung' batin Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya hingga memutih

Tidak lama setelah itu...

Brak! brak! brak! Ketua kelas dengan name tag Kim Joonmyeon memukul keras papan tulis mengalihkan perhatian siswa di kelas Xll.3 itu. Tak terkecuali dengan kelompok Luhan cs yang memandang Joonmyeon atau yang lebih sering dipanggil Suho dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Karena hari ini para guru sedang mengadakan rapat bersama, jadi semua siswa diperbolehkan pulang cepat. Hanya itu, terima kasih atas perhatiannya" jelas Suho singkat disambut gembira oleh seluruh teman kelasnya Kelas menjadi riuh karena pengumuman yang disampaikan Suho.

"Lulu hyung, ingin pulang sekarang tidak?" Tanya Sehun sambil memperhatikan teman sekelas Luhan yang dengan semangatnya membereskan peralatan sekolah mereka.

"Umm mianhae Sehunnie, hari ini hyung tidak bisa pulang denganmu. Hyung akan langsung ke cafe Jongie hyung. Jadi, kau pulang sendiri saja" ucap Luhan mulai membereskan peralatan sekolahnya ke dalam tas. Baekhyun yang mendengar jawaban Luhan, dengan segera mulai melakukan aksinya.

"Sehunnie, pulang denganku saja jika Luhan tidak mau. Kebetulan supir ku hari ini tidak jemput karena sedang sakit. Sehunnie mau kan pulang dengan hyung?" ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba memeluk leher Sehun dari belakang. Luhan yang melihat hal itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Hatinya terasa sesak melihat momen HunBaek di depannya.

"Kalau Baekhyun hyung mau baiklah, sebentar kita pulang bersama" ucap Sehun menyetujui ajakan Baekhyun yang langsung mengecup bibir Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun, ia malah mematung dengan ekspresi wajah agak terkejut. Disamping Kyungsoo yang juga terkejut, ada Luhan yang melihat adegan tadi dengan perasaan pedih luar biasa. Hatinya terasa diremas dengan sangat kencang

Dengan rasa sesak yang mendera hatinya, Luhan segera mengambil asal payung couple yang terletak di meja Kyungsoo dan memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Luhan tidak sadar kalau ia telah mengambil payung yang salah.

Bukannya mengambil payung dengan penanda matahari, Luhan malah mengambil payung dengan penanda Bulan ditengahnya. Luhan telah mengambil Blue Star Umbrella milik Baekhyun...

"eh, a..aku pulang d.. teman-teman" ucap Luhan terbata berjalan meninggalkan kelasnya. Tidak ada yang tahu saat Luhan berjalan di sepanjang koridor, tidak henti-hentinya air mata keluar dari kedua mata rusa indah miliknya.

.

Tidak lama setelah Luhan pulang, pasangan KaiSoo, Sehun dan Baekhyun pun akhirnya pulang juga. Selama perjalanan menuju parkiran, hanya diisi oleh ocehan Baekhyun saja. Baekhyun suka ini, Baekhyun tidak suka itu. Kyungsoo dan Kai yang melihatnya pun bosan. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang menanggapi Baekhyun seperti tertarik dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Baekhyun

"Kau tau Sehun, aku sangat tidak suka makanan pedas. Menurutku makanan pedas itu tidak enak" ucap Baekhyun memberitahu.

"Jinjja? Aku suka. Makanan pedas itu sangat enak Baekkie hyung. Bagiku, pedas itu adalah penambah nafsu makan" balas Sehun menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun.

'Sangat membosankan. Aku yakin pasti Sehun juga merasa seperti itu tapi tidak dia ungkapkan karena menghargai perasaan baekkie'-batin Kyungsoo

"Sehun, aku dan baby kyung pulang dulu ya? Dahh Sehunnie baby. Hahahahhhaha" ejek Kai menggoda Sehun.

"YA! KAMJJONG BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU DENGAN NAMA MENJIJIKKAN ITU!" Sehun yang memang sangat anti dipanggil seperti itu pun berteriak protes. Tapi sang pelaku, Kai telah pergi bersama Kyungsoo dan mobil kesayangannya sambil tertawa keras karena telah berhasil menggoda sahabat albinonya itu.

"Hmpht..." Baekhyun yang melihat kejadian tadi hanya bisa menahan tawanya yang dihadiahi tatapan kesal oleh Sehun membuat Baekhyun diam dan segera masuk ke mobil Sehun.

"Hyung, jika ingin tertawa, tertawa saja. Daripada menahannya seperti tadi, malah membuatku bertambah kesal" jelas Sehun masuk ke dalam mobil dan mulai menjalankannya keluar dari kawasan sekolah.

"Uh, mianhae Sehunnie. Kau marah pada hyung ya?" tanya Baekhyun meyesal.

"Ani, aku tidak marah pada hyung tapi..." ucapan Sehun terpotong karena pekikan tiba-tiba dari Baekhyun.

"Woaa! Komik one piece! Kau suka one piece juga Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun mengambil komik One piece yang tergeletak di dashboard mobil Sehun. " Iya, aku suka. Memangnya Baekkie hyung juga suka?" tanya Sehun yang melihat ketertarikan Baekhyun saat melihat komik one piece di dashboard mobilnya.

"Iya, aku juga suka. Sangat suka malah" jawab Baekhyun tersenyum masih memegang komik one piece milik Sehun.

"Oh ya? Berarti kita berdua sama-sama penyuka One piece kalau begitu. Woahh daebak" ucap Sehun senang telah melupakan kekesalannya tadi pada Baekhyun.

"Haha, Aku sangat senang karena Sehun ternyata juga suka. Oh, Sehun belok kiri ada rumah kuning di depan, turunkan aku di sana saja" pinta Baekhyun mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. Sehun hanya mengangguk menuruti permintaan Baekhyun. Setelahnya ia menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah kuning yang ditunjuk Baekhyun tadi.

"Sehun, terima kasih atas tumpangannya" ucap Baekhyun keluar dari mobil Sehun.

"Ne, Baekkie hyung apa ini rumahmu?" Tanya Sehun dari dalam mobil dengan sedikit melihat rumah itu dari jendela mobil.

"Bukan, ini rumah temanku. Kebetulan aku punya beberapa urusan dengannya" jawab Baekhyun agak menunduk sejajar dengan pintu mobil.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu hyung. Annyeong" ucap Sehun mulai menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Ne, annyeong Sehunnie. Hati-hati di jalan" ucap Baekhyun menatap mobil Sehun yang semakin menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

.

Sore hari, saat jam pulang sekolah Sehun sedang berjalan di koridor yang telah sepi. Hari ini ia sangat malas pulang ke rumah selain karena tidak ada orang di rumahnya, mobil kesayangannya pun sedang diperbaiki di bengkel. Jadi, ia harus rela berjalan kaki dan naik bus untuk sampai ke rumah. Belum sempat kakinya keluar dari area gedung sekolah, hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan derasnya menyebabkan Sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk segera pulang.

"Huh, aku tidak membawa payung. Sebaiknya sekarang aku berlatih dance saja dulu" Sehun pun berbalik dan berjalan santai menuju ruang dance. Selagi menunggu hujan reda, ia ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan melakukan hobinya.

Sedangkan Luhan, yang sedang bekerja di cafe milik jaejoong pun menatap cemas hujan deras dari jendela besar yang terdapat di cafe. Ia yakin pasti Sehun tidak membawa payung. Dan Sehun juga sangat anti dengan pakaian yang basah.

Setelah melayani beberapa pengunjung cafe, Luhan segera meminta izin kepada Jaejoong untuk pergi sebentar membawakan payung untuk Sehun. Luhan berlari menembus hujan dengan payung yang digenggamnya erat. Sesampainya Luhan di sekolah, ia segera menuju kelas Sehun tapi langkahnya berhenti saat mendengar suara musik di ruang klub dance. Luhan membuka sedikit pintu dan melihat Sehun yang dengan lihainya menari mengikuti irama musik.

Luhan menatap takjub Sehun yang sangat tampan dan mempesona dengan gerakan dancenya. Lama memperhaikan, Luhan segera tersadar tujuan utamanya datang kemari. Ia segera masuk ke dalam ruang dance dan meletakkan payung biru yang digenggamnya di dekat tas Sehun kemudian keluar secara diam-diam.

Ia pun berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Ia memeluk badannya sendiri karena udara yang sangat dingin. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya. Ia merasa gatal perih di sekitar tubuhnya. Dan terlihat banyak benjolan dan ruam merah yang tiba-tiba muncul di sekujur kulitnya. Luhan pun dengan cepat pergi kembali menuju cafe untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Luhan berlari cepat dibawah guyuran hujan yang semakin deras. Tapi semakin lama, semakin terasa gejala aneh di tubuhnya. Tenggorokannya pun terasa membengkak dan ia kesulitan benafas.

Saat ia akan membuka pintu cafe, tubuhnya pun terasa lemas dan tidak kuat lagi menahan. Luhan pun jatuh tak sadarkan diri di depan cafe. Yang ia dengar hanya suara teriakan Kyungsoo yang sangat nyaring dan setelah itu semuanya gelap.

.

"Eunghh.." lenguh Luhan membuka matanya perlahan. Yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah langit-langit kamarnya yang dipenuhi stiker bintang glow in the dark. Ia mencoba untuk bangkit dengan susah payah karena kepalanya yang masih berdenyut-denyut sakit.

Ia dapat melihat mamanya sedang tertidur di sofa yang terdapat di pojok kamar Luhan. Luhan pun berusaha turun dan mengambil selimut yang membungkus badannya, kemudian berjalan tertatih untuk menyelimuti tubuh mamanya yang terlihat kedinginan.

Ia mengecup kening mamanya kemudian pergi menuju dapur berniat membuat makan malam mengingat ini sudah jam 8 malam dan perutnya pun sudah protes minta diisi.

Mama Luhan atau bisa dipanggil Nyonya Xi terbangun dari tidurnya begitu mendengar suara berisik yang berasal dari dapur rumahnya. Ia dengan cepat bangun, dan melihat tempat tidur Luhan yang telah kosong tak berpenghuni. Nyonya Xi segera keluar dan menuju dapur tapi yang ia dapat saat tiba di dapur yaitu Luhan yang makan dengan mulut yang penuh dengan bibimbap.

"Oh, annyeong Mama! Maaf aku makan duluan soalnya perutku tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Hehe" ucap Luhan santai tersenyum senang. "Kau membuat mama khawatir Luhan"

Nyonya Xi duduk di kursi berhadapan dengan Luhan. Ia menatap serius anaknya dengan raut wajah yang terlihat khawatir, "Mulai sekarang, kau tidak boleh memegang sesuatu yang dingin, tidak boleh berada di tempat besuhu dingin. Pokoknya kau tidak boleh merasakan dingin. Oke sayang?" Ucap Nyonya Xi khawatir.

"Tapi mama, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Luhan menatap bingung mamanya. "Mama tidak ingin kehilangan lagi. Hanya kau satu-satunya yang paling berharga bagi mama di dunia ini hiks. Mama tidak ingin kehilanganmu" ujar Nyonya Xi dengan mata berkaca-kaca siap mengeluarkan bulir-bulir air mata sambil menggenggam erat kedua tangan Luhan.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. Perkataan mamanya sangat ambigu untuk dimengerti "Tapi ma, sebenarnya Luhan kenapa? dan Luhan tidak akan meninggalkan mama. Luhan janji hm? Jangan menangis ma. Lulu mohon, jangan menangis" Ucap Luhan menenangkan hati mamanya.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, Nyonya Xi mengambil ponselnya dan menyuruh Luhan untuk menghubungi seseorang denan nama Dokter Park. Nyonya Xi menjelaskan bahwa Dokter Park lah yang akan menjelaskan semuanya kepada Luhan.

"Halo, bisa bicara dengan Dokter Park?" Luhan bertanya dengan sopan setelah itu Luhan berkata lagi "Saya Xi Luhan. Dok, sebenarnya saya sakit apa?" Setelah itu Luhan dengan serius mendengarkan penjelasan dokter Park.

"Jadi begini pasien Xi Luhan, anda mempunyai..."

.

Malam hari adalah waktu yang paling cocok untuk menenangkan diri. Setelah mendengar penjelasan mama dan Dokter yang menanganinya tadi, Luhan segera pergi ke rumah Sehun untuk memperbaiki suasana hatinya yang sedang kacau. Ia sangat syok mendengar semua penuturan sang dokter kepadanya. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang hanyalah Sehun. Ia berharap dengan bertemu dengan Sehun, suasana hatinya akan menjadi sedikit tenang.

Sekarang, mereka berdua sedang duduk bersantai menatap hamparan bintang di balkon kamar Luhan.

"Lulu hyung" panggil Sehun memecah keheningan malam.

"hmm" gumam Luhan masih menatap bintang-bintang di langit malam.

"Lulu hyung" panggi Sehun lagi.

"Ne, ada apa Sehunnie?" Tanya Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Sehun

"Um, Baekhyun hyung itu baik ya? Membuatkan ku bekal, perhatian padaku, sikapnya lucu walau kadang mengejutkan dan senyumnya juga manis. Cocok menjadi kekasih idaman" ucap Sehun sambil menatap bintang dengan tersenyum senang sedangkan pemuda yang satu hanya tersenyum pahit mendengar semua penuturan Sehun.

Lihat, hari ini saja dia membawakan payung untukku saat di klub dance tadi. Memang tidak memberikan secara langsung, tapi payung yang punya penanda bulan itu punya Baekhyun hyung kan?"

Luhan menatap gugup Sehun "Ehmm, i..iya. Baekkie yang punya payung seperti itu" Luhan berujar sontak membuat Sehun berseru senang, "Aku akan berterima kasih pada Baekhyun hyung nanti" Berbeda dengan Sehun, Luhan hanya menatap Sehun sendu menyimpan perasaan sakit hatinya mendengar curhatan hati Sehun.

'Sehun bodoh! Bekal itu sebenarnya dariku, aku yang membuatnya. Aku juga lebih perhatian daripada baekhyun. Aku akan dengan senang hati membantumu. Aku juga bisa bersikap lucu seperti baekhyun. Senyumku juga manis. Sebenarnya aku yang membawa payung itu untukmu! Aku sekarang sakit Sehunna. Kau bilang aku hyungmu yang paling pengertian tapi kenapa hanya Baekhyun yang kau puji seperti itu' batin Luhan melampiaskan keluh kesahnya.

Ingin sekali Luhan mengatakan itu semua langsung di depan Sehun. Tapi apa daya, Xi Luhan adalah Luhan yang selalu mengalah. Yang akan tetap tersenyum walau hatinya sakit. Yang akan tetap terlihat tegar walau hatinya rapuh.

"S-Sehunnie, hyung haus. Kutinggal sebentar dulu ya?" Ucap Luhan beranjak dari duduknya dan menghilang dibalik pintu kamar yang tertutup.

"Hiks.. bukan sehun yang..hiks. bodoh..hiks Luhan. Kau yang bodoh. Hiks, hiks Luhan bodoh" tangis Luhan dibalik pintu kamar. "Hiks..sakit. sangat sakit..hiks.. appeuda.." tangis Luhan memukul-mukul dadanya yang terasa sakit dan sesak

 **[FLASHBACK]**

"Lu maaf, kau harus menunggu lama karena aku harus latihan basket dulu" ucap seorang lelaki tinggi duduk disamping Luhan dengan nafas terburu, setelah latihan basket yang sangat melelahkan.

"Tidak apa-apa ge. Permainan gege tadi sangat keren!" Puji Luhan menyodorkan botol air mineral kepada laki-laki tinggi bernama Kris.

"Kau bisa saja Lu. Terima kasih" ucap Kris tersenyum mengambil botol air mineral dari tangan Luhan dan dengan rakus meminumnya sampai habis.

"Lu, temanmu yang pernah kau perkenalkan padaku itu, si Baekhyun. Dia menyukaiku ya?" Tanya Kris menatap Luhan.

"kenapa gege bertanya tentang hal itu?" Tanya Luhan heran.

"Tidak, gege hanya ingin tau saja. Memangnya gege tidak boleh bertanya ya?"

"Gege, menyukainya ya?" Tanya Luhan balik menatap Kris yang malah tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Kris tersenyum bahagia. "Menurutku, gege menyukainya" ucap Luhan pelan. Kris mendengar jawaban Luhan pun langsung mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Luhan yang melihat hal itu pun berdiri dari duduknya dan berlari dari lapangan basket. Ia tidak ingin Kris melihat air mata yang sudah tidak bisa ditahannya lagi. Ternyata cinta pertamanya, tidak seindah seperti cinta pertama teman-temannya yang lain. Tidak seindah cinta pertama yixing dan tao ataupun tidak sebahagia cinta pertama Jongdae dan Xiumin.

Cinta pertama Xi Luhan adalah cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan

 **[FLASHBACK OFF]**

Luhan terus menangis pilu dibalik pintu. Hatinya semakin sakit saat mengingat kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu. Kejadian yang sama persis seperti sekarang. 'Apakah cinta keduaku juga tidak berakhir bahagia' batin Luhan pedih membiarkan tetes-tetes air matanya jatuh ke lantai yang dingin. Luhan yang sudah tak bisa menopang tubuhnya lagi jatuh terduduk. Tubuhnya terasa lemas tak bertenaga. Ia meringkuk memeluk kedua kakinya. Terdengar isakan-isakan tertahan dari mulut kecilnya. Luhan merasa dirinya benar-benar rapuh sekarang

.

"Perhatian, kepada siswa kelas Xll.3 atas nama Xi Luhan dan Do Kyungsoo dipanggil ke ruang klub musik sekarang. Saya ulangi, kepada..."

"Lu kau dengar tidak? kita dipanggil ke klub musik sekarang. Ada apa ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo membereskan peralatan sekolahnya karena memang sekarang sudah jam pulang bagi siswa SM High School.

"Molla. Sudahlah, ayo kesana sekarang. Mungkin ada hal penting" ajak Luhan yang telah selesai membereskan peralatan sekolahnya. Saat di perjalanan, mereka bertemu dengan Sehun yang langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian pasti ingin pergi ke klub musik. Aku tadi mendengar pemberitahuan. Aku juga ikut ya Luhannie hyung?" Tanya Sehun merangkul lengan Luhan.

"Iya, kau ikut saja. Tapi saat sampai disana, kau jangan menggangu" ucap Luhan mengingatkan Sehun.

"Siap Kapten Xi!" Canda Sehun dengan gaya hormat kearah Luhan.

Sesampainya mereka bertiga di sana sudah ada Ryeowook Saem selaku guru vokal di SM High School menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Annyeong saem" sapa ketiganya menunduk hormat kepada Ryeowook songsaengnim.

"Oh, ada Sehun juga ya? Kalian berdua tau kenapa dipanggil kesini?" Tanya Ryeowook saem tersenyum manis yang dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Luhan dan Kyungsoo

"Aku ingin memberitahu kalian kalau nanti pada saat acara perpisahan sekolah, akan diadakan panggung seni. Dan dari klub musik, kami memilih kalian berdua untuk bernyanyi di acara itu. Kalian berdua, mau kan?" Tanya Ryeowook saem penuh harap.

"Tapi saem.." ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong saat Ryeowook saem langsung menggenggam tangannya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan puppy.

"Uh, baiklah aku mau saem" jawab Kyungsoo setuju tidak tahan dengan tatapan memelas gurunya. "Kalau Luhannie mau tidak?" Tanya Ryeowook saem beralih menatap Luhan.

"Aku mau saem. Hehe" langsung menyetujui permintaan guru imutnya itu. "Huaa, terima kasih! Aku sangat menyayangi kalian berdua" ucap Ryeowook saem memeluk kedua siswanya erat.

"Uh saem sesak" ucap Kyungsoo membuat gurunya itu segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jadi ini lagu yang kalian bawakan di acara perpisahan nanti. Kalian bisa berlatih hari ini. Gunakanlah ruang klub musik semau kalian. Mulai hari ini sampai hari H nanti, ruangan ini adalah milik kalian" ucap Ryeowook saem tersenyum manis "Oke, sepertinya itu saja yang ingin kusampaikan, bye aku pergi dulu" ucap Ryeowook saem meninggalkan ketiga siswanya itu.

"Kyungie, apa ini artinya kita berlatih sendiri begitu?"

"Hmm, ne. Aishh, malas sekali aku. Lu, kita nanti saja latihannya lagipula acara perpisahan juga masih lama. Aku ingin tidur, jangan ganggu aku" ucap Kyungsoo merebahkan dirinya disalah satu sofa yang tersedia di klub musik. Luhan pun berjalan mendekati Sehun yang sedang duduk menyandar di dinding.

"Sehunnie, entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku teringat janjimu akan membelikanku bubble tea. Kau masih ingat?" Tanya Luhan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sehun

"Tentu aku masih ingat hyung. Itu janji yang kubuat karena hyung yang sudah membantuku kan?" Ucap Sehun menatap Luhan

"Umm, ne! Jadi kapan kita pergi membeli bubble tea?" Tanya Luhan. "Bagaimana kalau hari minggu nanti? Di cafe Happy Bubble. Jam 10 pagi oke?"

"Oke! Hari minggu, di cafe Happy Bubble, jam 10!" Ucap Luhan semangat mengulangi perkataan Sehun. Sehun yang melihat tingkah imut hyungnya itu pun tertawa mengusak sayang rambut coklat milik Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan sendiri malah membuat aegyo menggunakan jari tangannya membuat Sehun tertawa gemas melihatnya. Luhan yang melihat Sehun tertawa, juga ikut tertawa bahagia. Ya, biarkanlah hari ini Luhan tertawa bahagia dari sekian banyak hari yang membuatnya sakit hati.

.

Sehun memasuki kamarnya dengan wajah lelah. Tanpa melepas sepatunya terlebih dahulu, Ia langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang king size yang terletak di tengah ruangan. Mengambil smartphonenya yang berada di dalam tas dan mulai membuka media sosial.

Melihat berita dan sesekali tertawa kecil melihat postingan-postingan dari beberapa temannya. Tangannya berhenti menscroll down saat ia melihat berita tentang akan diadakannya One Piece festival di daerah myeongdong. Lama melihat berita itu, tiba-tiba tangannya bergerak lincah membuka salah satu media sosial untuk komunikasi

[ Oh Sehun: Baekkie hyung annyeong! ]

Tak berapa lama menunggu, hpnya bergetar tanda notifikasi masuk.

[ Byun Baekhyun: Annyeong Sehunnie ^•^ . Wae? ] balas Baekhyun singkat yang segera dibalas oleh Sehun.

[ Oh Sehun: Hyung, akan diadakan One piece festival di myeongdong! Hyung mau pergi tidak? ]

[ Byun Baekhyun: jinjja? Aku mau! ]

[ Oh Sehun: eumm hyung, nanti kita ketemuan disana ya? ]

[Byun Baekhyun: ne! Kkk~ tapi acaranya itu kapan Sehunnie? ] Sehun segera melihat postingan tadi dan mengecek tanggal acara.

"Oh, acaranya diadakan minggu ini" ucap Sehun santai. Ia pun Membuka aplikasi tadi, berniat mengirimkan jadwal One piece festival kepada Baekhyun. 'Send Success!' Begitulah tulisan yang terlihat di layar hpnya begitu ia berhasil mengirimkan pesan kepada Baekhyun.

Tak berapa lama, Ia menepuk keras jidatnya saat mengingat kalau pada hari itu, ia juga sudah membuat janji dengan Luhan di cafe Happy Bubble. Memijit pelan pelipisnya, Sehun berpikir acara mana yang harus ia batalkan.

Lama berpikir keras, akhirnya Sehun memutuskan akan pergi ke One piece festival dan juga akan menepati janjinya datang ke cafe Happy Bubble. Sehun pikir, ia bisa membagi waktunya pada hari itu.

Dari pagi sampai jam 9, ia akan mengikuti One Piece festival bersama Baekhyun hyung dan selanjutnya ia bisa datang ke cafe Happy Bubble bertemu Hyung kesayangannya, Luhannie hyung. Jadi, tidak ada acara yang harus batal kan? Pikir Sehun tersenyum senang.

.

Hari minggu yang telah ditunggu-tunggu Sehun pun tiba. Pagi-pagi sekali ia telah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke One Piece festival. Dengan Memakai kaos putih bergambar karakter One Piece juga kemeja putih di luar dan sebagai pelengkap, ia memakai celana warna biru favoritenya.

Selesai bersiap-siap, Sehun pun segera Menyambar kunci mobil serta dompet dan berkaca sedikit, merapikan lagi tatanan rambutnya.

Sehun keluar dari rumahnya dan menyapa eomma Luhan yang sedang menyiram bunga. Setelah sedikit berbasa-basi yang diakhiri dengan derai tawa oleh keduanya, Sehun pun segera pamit dan memasuki mobilnya yang terparkir di halaman rumah.

Sehun menyetir dengan tenang membelah jalanan kota seoul yang terbilang masih lengang. Kepalanya bergerak-gerak pelan mengikuti irama musik yang terdengar di radio mobil. Kalau Sehun tidak salah ingat, ini adalah salah satu lagu dari Boyband papan atas di negaranya, EXO.

Sampai di kawasan perbelanjaan myeongdong, Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya ingin menelpon Baekhyun. "Oh, annyeong Hyung! Aku sudah sampai. Hyung ada dimana?" Tanya Sehun

"Aku? Mmm, aku dimana ya? Duh, dimana aku ini? Sehun, kau tau tidak sekarang aku ada dimana?" Tanya Baekhyun balik, menjahili Sehun. "Hyung, jangan bermain-main. Sekarang hyung ada dimana?" Tanya Sehun sekali lagi.

"Hahahahha. Baiklah, baiklah. Balik belakang, aku ada di belakangmu" ucap Baekhyun tertawa senang berhasil menjahili Sehun. Begitu membalikkan badannya, Sehun melihat Baekhyun melambai-lambaikan tangannya sedang tersenyum senang.

Sehun menghampiri Baekhyun dengan sedikit berlari kecil. "Hyung, kau sudah dari tadi sampai disini?" Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk memperbaiki letak syalnya pun menoleh "Ani. Aku juga baru sampai kok"

" Sehun lihat, festivalnya ramai sekali!" Seru Baekhyun antusias

"Iya hyung. Daebak!" Balas Sehun senang melihat berbagai macam hal-hal berbau One Piece berada di festival itu. Sehun semakin tidak sabar untuk menjelajahi semua kios-kios merchandise One Piece yang berjejer rapi di sepanjang jalan. Sehun menoleh kearah Baekhyun "jadi tuan Byun, apa kau siap bersenang-senang denganku hari ini?" Baekhyun menatap balik Sehun dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya, ia menjawab "Of course, !" Jawabnya yakin dengan aksen inggris yang lucu menurut Sehun.

.

Sudah 20 menit yang lalu Luhan sampai di tempat ini. Cafe bernuansa coklat lembut, dengan etalase kaca berjejer penuh dengan berbagai macam dessert-dessert manis. Harum kue dan kayu manis berpadu menjadi satu menghangatkan suasana di cafe kecil itu

"Oh, masih ada setengah jam lagi. Sepertinya aku terlalu cepat datang" menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, Luhan memperhatikan jam beruang yang tergantung di dinding cafe. Setelahnya ia senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia dan Sehun datang berdua ke tempat ini

Cafe Happy Bubble adalah tempat favorit mereka berdua. Mengingat di cafe inilah pertama kalinya ia dan Sehun bertemu.

 **[FLASHBACK]**

"ehm noona, boleh aku duduk disini? Tidak ada kursi kosong lagi yang tersedia" Luhan yang sedang asik menghisap bola-bola tapioka hitam dalam Bubble tea pesanannya pun mendongak imut menghadap pemuda albino di depannya

"Duduk saja. Kau kan juga bayar disini!" jawab Luhan ketus mengalihkan pandangannya menatap suasana kota Seoul di sore hari.

'Heol~ walaupun aku baru beberapa hari tinggal di disini, tapi aku tau noona itu panggilan apa. Isshh, jelas-jelas aku ini laki-laki. Huh, sabar Luhan mungkin pemuda ini salah paham karena kau tadi menunduk. Dia pasti tidak melihat wajah manlymu' batin Luhan kesal sesekali melirik tajam namja didepannya

Sedangkan Sehun, yang menyadari jika wanita didepannya berkali-kali tertangkap menatap tajam padanya hanya salah tingkah. 'Ada apa dengan wanita ini, dari tadi dia melirik tajam terus padaku. Apa dia marah karena aku duduk disini ya?' Inner Sehun bingung belum menyadari kesalahannya.

"Em, noona sedang galau ya?" Tanya Sehun berniat untuk mencairkan suasana. Jujur, Sehun sangat tidak tahan dengan aura mencekam yang dikeluarkan oleh wanita di depannya jadi jangan salahkan dia jika bertanya seperti itu. Ingat, Sehun HANYA ingin mencairkan suasana.

Luhan pun memejamkan matanya erat berusaha untuk meredam kekesalannya yang telah naik ke ubun-ubun 'tenang Luhan, tenang. Jangan emosi. Tenang oke?' Luhan membuka matanya setelah dirasa bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Ia membuang nafas tenang, setelah itu berkata "Hey, bocah. Apakah kau sama sekali tidak melihat wajah manlyku? Atau, apa kau tidak lihat jakunku ini eoh? Bocah sepertimu ini harusnya memanggilku hyung bukan noona. Arra?" Jelas Luhan dengan senyum manis yang dipaksakan

"Mwo? Kau laki-laki? kalau begitu maafkan aku" sesal Sehun yang dihadiahi jikatan manis dari Luhan

"YA! Panggil aku hyung!" Perintah Luhan mengabaikan erangan kesakitan dari pria didepannya

"Um, mianhae hyung" ulang Sehun lagi. Tangannya sibuk mengelus bagian kepala yang mendapat jitakan dari Luhan

"Hyung perkenalkan, Oh Sehun imnida" ucap Sehun tersenyum manis sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke depan Luhan. "Xi Luhan" jawab Luhan singkat tanpa memperdulikan uluran tangan Sehun. Luhan kemudian berjalan pergi keluar dari cafe setelah sebelumnya membayar pesanannya di kasir

Sehun yang masih mengulurkan tangannya pun hanya terseyum kecil "menarik" ucapnya menatap kursi kosong yang ditempati Luhan tadi

 **[FLASHBACK END]**

Senyuman Luhan makin melebar saat mengingat moment itu. Hanya dengan Mengingat moment-moment kebersamaannya bersama Sehun membuat Luhan semakin semangat menunggu kedatangan Sehun. Ia bahkan tidak berhenti menatap pintu masuk cafe berharap Sehun yang datang dengan senyuman manis favorit Luhan.

.

Sehun dan baekhyun mulai menelusuri tiap-tiap kios di sekitarnya. Jujur saja ini kali pertamanya pergi ke sebuah pameran dengan ditemani oleh seseorang. Sebenarnya dari dulu ia selalu mengajak Luhan untuk pergi menemaninya jika ada sebuah acara pameran seperti sekarang ini, tetapi Luhan selalu menolak ajakannya dengan alasan ia tidak suka dengan sesuatu yang berbau komik ataupun anime dan lebih memilih berkutat dengan buku-buku pengetahuan tentang anatomi tubuh.

Berkali-kali Sehun mengajak Luhan, berkali-kali juga ia mendapatkan penolakan. Dia bahkan sempat merajuk karena Luhan terus menolak ajakannya. Sehun mengerti mengapa Luhan lebih memilih terus berkutat dengan buku pengetahuan tentang kedokteran itu karena almarhum ayah Luhan dulu sempat berpesan kalau ayahnya ingin Luhan menjadi dokter seperti dirinya. Luhan tidak keberatan dengan permintaan sang ayah karena ingin membuat almarhum ayahnya bangga kepadanya.

Sehun mengerti tentang hal itu, tapi Luhan juga harus memiliki waktu untuk bersantai. Setidaknya itu menurut Sehun.

Sehun bingung, stand mana yang harus ia datangi. Terlalu banyak stand yang terlihat menarik di matanya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun yang menatap tanpa minat jejeran stand-stand disekitarnya. Suatu kebohongan besar jika Baekhyun menyukai hal-hal berbau anime. Itu hanya sebuah cara agar ia bisa lebih dekat dengan Sehun. Baekhyun yang menyukai One Piece, hanya ada didepan Sehun.

"Sehunnie, ayo kita pergi ke stand yang disana!"Baekhyun menunjuk salah satu stand yang menjual aksesoris dari one piece dan sedikit menarik-narik lengan sehun agar sehun melihat kearah yang baekhyun tunjuk. Baekhyun sekarang mulai berakting seolah-olah dirinya adalah penggemar berat One Piece.

"Hmm baiklah. Ayo kita kesana." Sehun mengiyakan ajakan baekhyun dan berjalan kearah stand itu.

Di stand itu, terdapat banyak sekali aksesoris dari berbagai karakter One Piece. Sehun dan Baekhyun pun sudah mencoba beberapa aksesoris di stand itu. Sampai saat Sehun melihat topi jerami khas dari karakter tokoh Luffy. Ia pun memakainya dan bertanya kepada Baekhyun, "Hyung, ini cocok denganku tidak?" Baekhyun yang tengah melihat-lihat pun menoleh kearah Sehun. Menatapnya seolah menilai penampilan Sehun saat ini.

"Iya Sehunnie! Kau sangat cocok menggunakan itu. Semakin tampan! Hehe" puji Baekhyun ceria

"Jeongmal? Kalau begitu, aku ingin membeli ini saja" ucap Sehun tersenyum puas dengan topi jemari yang ia pakai. "Hyung, kau dapat sesuatu yang cocok denganmu tidak?" Tanya Sehun. Baekhyun berpikir sejenak sambil mencari aksesoris yang cocok untuknya.

"Ah! Bagaimana dengan bando ini?" Tanya Baekhyun antusias seraya menunjukkan bando yang dipegangnya. Bando berbentuk tanduk rusa dari karakter Sanji. Sehun mengambil bando itu dan memakaikannya ke kepala Baekhyun. Ia memperhatikan Baekhyun sebentar, kemudian berkata "daebak!" Mereka berdua pun tertawa bersama dan memutuskan mengambil beberapa selfie memakai aksesoris One piece.

Sehun terseyum lebar memperlihatkan giginya kearah kamera sedangkan Baekhyun merangkul sayang leher Sehun dan terseyum manis kearah kamera. Setelah mengambil beberapa selfie, Baekhyun pun segera menguploadnya ke akun SNS miliknya dengan caption 'Today, with my lovely dongsaeng ^^'. Selesai dengan urusannya, Baekhyun mulai berakting lagi "Sehunnie setelah ini, kita pergi ke stand itu dan itu juga. Oh, yang disana juga. Oke?" Tanya Baekhyun berpura-pura antusias. Sehun yang ditanya hanya tersenyum dan mengiyakan semua ajakan Baekhyun.

.

Sudah tiga jam lebih Luhan menunggu Sehun. Sehun sudah terlambat selama 2 setengah jam dari waktu yang disepakati membuat Luhan Tak henti-hentinya menatap ke arah pintu setiap bunyi lonceng selamat datang berbunyi.

Meremas kuat kedua tangannya, Luhan berusaha untuk tetap berfikir positif. Mungkin Sehun terjebak macet, atau pasti Sehun sebentar lagi akan datang. Pemikiran seperti itu terus Luhan sugestikan kepada dirinya. Ia percaya, Sehun pasti akan datang walaupun terlambat.

Pagi berganti siang, Siang berganti sore, dan Sore berganti malam. Luhan masih terus berharap walaupun semakin lama, pemikiran positifnya pun semakin terkikis melihat Sehun yang sedari tadi ditunggu tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Harapan Luhan pupus sudah saat seorang pelayan cafe menghampirinya dan mengatakan bahwa cafe akan segera ditutup. Ia pun berjalan lesu meninggalkan tempatnya, Luhan menatap langit gelap yang mulai meneteskan air hujan seolah mengerti dengan penderitaan yang Luhan rasakan.

Memilih berteduh di sebuah halte bus tak jauh dari cafe Happy Bubble, Luhan pun mengambil handphone untuk menghubungi Jongie hyung agar menjemputnya tapi sebuah notifikasi di layar handphonenya membuat Luhan menunda tujuan awalnya tadi.

'Byun Baekhyun posting a new photo!' Kira-kira seperti itu pemberitahuan yang tertulis di layar handphonenya. Tidak membuang waktu lama, ia segera membuka pemberitahuan tersebut. Loading sebentar, mata Luhan tiba-tiba memanas melihat beberapa foto hasil postingan Baekhyun.

Di foto itu, Sehun sedang memeluk mesra Baekhyun yang membelakangi kamera. Mereka berdua terlihat sedang berciuman di sebuah taman yang agak sepi. Kenyataan yang membuat Luhan bertambah sesak, saat ia lihat pesan yamg Baekhyun sertakan di foto itu 'Lu, hari ini aku senang sekali bisa berjalan-jalan dengan Sehun. Lihat, ini foto kami berdua. Menurutmu kami sedang apa? Kkkk~ ini semua berkat bantuanmu Lu. Gomawo ^^'

Satu persatu air mata jatuh dari kedua mata indah Luhan membasahi wajahnya yang menatap sendu jalanan beraspal dihadapannya. Belum reda sakit hatinya karena Sehun yang tidak datang ke cafe, Luhan malah dihadapkan pada kenyataan yang membuat hatinya seperti teriris pisau tajam. Ia sakit melihat sikap Sehun. Apakah ia begitu tidak berharganya bagi Sehun sampai-sampai Sehun lupa kalau hari ini dia mempunyai janji dengan Luhan dan lebih memilih bersenang-senang dengan Baekhyun?

'Sehun dan Kris. Mereka berdua sama saja. Selalu melupakan dan tidak menganggapku ada saat Baekhyun sedang didekat mereka' inner Luhan. Hatinya sangat, sangat sakit. Coba bayangkan jika kalian menunggu seseorang dari pagi hingga malam orang itu tidak juga muncul dan tiba-tiba kalian tau orang itu malah pergi dengan orang lain. dan parahnya orang itu adalah orang yang kau cintai pergi dengan sahabatmu yang pernah merebut cinta pertamamu. Coba bayangkan bagaimana perasaan Luhan saat ini? Pasti sangat sakit kan?

Drrrrtt...drrrtt.. Luhan mengambil handphonenya dan segera menggeser ikon answer tanpa melihat nama pemanggil. Ia berusaha menetralkan suaranya agar tak bergetar kemudian berkata "yeoboseyo, nugu?" tanyanya.

"Lu..Lu..Luhannie..hiks. Lu, bagaimana ini?" Suara isakan terdengar menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. "Jongie hyung? Jongie hyung wae?" Tanya Luhan bingung menautkan kedua alisnya. "Lu, eomma meninggal..hiks. a-aku baru saja mendapat berita..hiks dari pihak China. Pesawat yang eomma tumpangi mengalami kecelakaan..hiks" isak Jaejoong.

"hyung bercanda kan?" Luhan masih tidak mempercayai perkataan Jaejoong. "Ani. Hyung tidak bercanda Lu. Hiks..H-hyung akan segera pergi ke hiks..bandara. Hyung akan hiks..mengurus sesuatu di China jad..." ucapan Jaejoong terpotong karena Luhan yang langsung memutuskan sambungan telponnya.

Luhan menggenggam erat handphone ditangan. Isakan kecil pun mulai keluar dari bibir mungilnya yang semakin lama menjadi tangisan pilu. Luhan menggigit kuat bibirnya berusaha menahan isak tangis. Wajah yang biasanya ceria, kini sudah penuh dengan air mata kepedihan. Dengan ditemani derasnya hujan dan dinginnya malam, Luhan menangisi jalan hidupnya yang tidak pernah berjalan mulus seperti yang ia bayangkan.

.

Sedangkan dibelahan kota Seoul yang lain, Sehun dan Baekhyun sedang berjalan santai menyusuri keramaian festival One piece dengan bahagia. Sehun bahkan tidak sadar kalau ada orang yang sedari tadi telah setia menunggunya.

"Sehunnie, hari ini sangat menyenangkan ya?" Tanya Baekhyun menatap Sehun yang berjalan disampingnya. "Um, hari ini aku sangat senang tapi hyung, entah kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu penting yang kulupakan hai ini" ucap Sehun mengernyit bingung.

Sehun menatap lekat-lekat Baekhyun tepatnya menatap bando rusa yang menghiasi kepala Baekhyun. Ia pun berpikir akan lebih cocok jika Luhan hyungnya yang memakai itu. Pasti akan terlihat cantik, sangat cantik. "OMO!" Kaget Sehun memukul keras jidatnya.

Baekhyun bingung dengan perubahan sikap Sehun pun bertanya "wae Sehunnie?"

"Aku lupa hari ini punya janji dengan Luhannie hyung! Aishh! Ini bahkan sudah malam. Aigoo kenapa aku sangat bodoh begini" Seru Sehun panik sekaligus cemas luar biasa.

"Baekkie hyung, maaf aku harus segera pergi. Kutinggal disini tidak apa-apa ya?" Baekhyun merasa kesal saat Sehun akan meninggalkannya dan pergi untuk bertemu Luhan. Memakai otak licik dan pintarnya mulailah Baekhyun membuat skenario drama

"Se-Sehun! Kepalaku tiba-tiba sangat sakit. Ugh!" Akting Baekhyun kesakitan

"H-hyung, kenapa? a-ayo hyung duduk dulu di sini" panik Sehun menuntun Baekhyun duduk disalah satu kursi taman. "Hyung tunggu disini, aku ingin membeli minuman dulu. Tunggu sebentar" ucap Sehun menengok kanan dan kiri mencari sebuah vending machine terdekat.

Setelah Sehun berjalan agak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, Baekhyun segera berhenti berpura-pura kesakitan. Ia menengok kearah kanan, dan dilihatnya seorang anak kecil dengan pakaian compang-camping kotor tengah duduk di trotoar jalan. Kemudian, Muncullah ide licik Baekhyun.

.

"Hyung, ini minumlah dulu" Sehun menyodorkan sebotol air mineral kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun meminum seteguk kemudian mulai menjalankan skenario dramanya lagi "Sehun, Kau harus pergi ke tempat Luhan sekarang. Aku sudah sehat jadi kau pergilah" ucap Baekhyun meyakinkan Sehun

"Tapi hyung betul tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Sehun percaya dengan semua akting Baekhyun. "Iya, hyung tidak apa-apa. Kalau kau tidak percaya lihat, aku bisa berdiri tegak sekarang. Aku sudah tidak merasakan sakit la...ah!" Baekhyun mencoba untuk berdiri dari duduknya yang malah berakhir dengan dirinya yang hampir jatuh terduduk di tanah. Untungnya ada Sehun yang menahan pinggang Baekhyun agar tidak jatuh. Woahh, Baekhyun memang sangat pandai memainkan perannya. Jika Baekhyun adalah seorang aktor, maka dia akan mendapatkan awards sebagai aktor terbaik.

"Hyung bahkan tidak bisa berdiri. Bagaimana bisa ini disebut dengan baik-baik saja?" Sehun mendudukkan kembali Baekhyun di kursi taman. "Sehun, aku bisa meminta seseorang untuk menjemputku. Tapi Luhan, dia sudah menunggumu. Jadi jangan pedulikan aku. Pergilah" Baekhyun memohon kepada Sehun.

"Baiklah Hyung, kalau begitu sekali lagi maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Maaf, aku pergi dulu" sesal Sehun meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum licik memandang kepergiannya. Setelah melihat mobil Sehun bergerak meninggalkan area festival, Baekhyun segera menengok kearah semak-semak taman kemudia berkata "hey, bocah kemarilah"

Seorang anak kecil muncul dari balik semak-semak. Anak itu adalah anak yang tadi duduk di trotoar jalanan. Anak itu menghampiri Baekhyun. Di tangan kurusnya, terdapat smartphone yang kemudian ia serahkan ke tangan Baekhyun. "Okay, mari kita lihat hasil kerjamu" ucap Baekhyun melihat hasil foto anak tersebut.

Ia tersenyum puas saat mendapat satu foto dengan angle yang sangat bagus menurutnya. Ia kemudian mengelus kepala dan memberikan beberapa won uang kepada anak itu. "Ini imbalan untuk Hasil fotomu yang sangat bagus adik kecil. Terima kasih ne?" Ucap Baekhyun manis dibalas anggukan senang dari anak itu.

"Sekarang pergilah dan jangan beritahu siappun tentang ini. Ini rahasia antara kita berdua" ucap Baekhyun serius. Anak tersebut pun menyanggupi perintah Baekhyun.

Berdiri dari duduknya, Baekhyun pun pulang dengan segudang ide licik yang siap dijalankannya.

.

Luhan masih tetap di posisi awalnya, memeluk lutut di tengah derasnya hujan yang mengguyur kota Seoul. Bibirnya telah memutih dan tubunya pun sudah menggigil kedinginan namun tidak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk pergi dan menghangatkan tubuhnya. Luhan tidak lagi memperdulikan peringatan dokter Park. Benjolan dan ruam merah telah banyak bermunculan di kulit putih pucatnya.

Luhan berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan gontai meninggalkan halte bus tempatnya berteduh. Ia membiarkan tetes-tetesan air hujan membasahi tubuhnya. Mata sayunya memandang jalanan dengan tatapan kosong. Tidak ada lagi kehidupan yang terpancar di kedua mata rusanya.

Semakin lama berjalan di tengah cuaca yang dingin, nafas Luhan pun semakin memendek. Ia kesulitan bernafas. Wajahnya memerah dan matanya pun memburam. Luhan hanya dapat mendengar suara orang-orang yang menyuruhnya menghindar. Ia juga mendengar banyak deru mesin dan klakson mobil yang saling bersahutan. Tapi Luhan tetap berjalan dan tidak memperdulikan semua hal itu.

BRAKK!

Tiba-tiba badannya dihantam dengan keras. Ia merasa kepala dan badannya remuk dan sangat sakit. Ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Di pandangannya, semua terlihat putih dan tidak jelas. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan kepalanya semakin berdenyut-denyut sakit 'Mama, Baba, apakah aku akan mengikuti jejak kalian?' Pikir Luhan tersenyum kecil

"Sehun, aku mencintaimu" setelah mengucapkannya, tubuh Luhan pun melemas pandangannya menggelap, dan nafas Luhan pun akhirnya

.

.

.

.

.

Berhenti.

.

Sehun memakirkan mobilnya begitu sampai di depan cafe Happy Bubble. Sekarang hujan turun dengan deras dan ia tidak yakin Luhan masih menunggunya atau tidak. Berlari menembus hujan, Sehun pun memasuki cafe. Sehun memperhatikan sekeliling cafe mencari Luhan tapi yang dapat dilihatnya hanya beberapa staf pegawai cafe yang sedang membersihkan dan mengelap meja. Seorang pegawai menghampiri Sehun dan bertanya apakah ia mencari seorang pemuda cantik dengan mata rusa? Pegawai tersebut menjelaskan bahwa namja itu beberapa waktu lalu telah pulang karena cafe sudah mau ditutup. Ia juga menjelaskan betapa setianya namja itu menunggu dari pagi hingga malam.

Perkataan pegawai itu pun sangat menohok hati Sehun dan tidak menunggu waktu lama, Sehun kembali melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah Luhan. Rasa bersalahnya sangat besar dan membuncah di hatinya.

Begitu sampai di rumah Luhan, Sehun mengetuk tergesa pintu rumah berwarna coklat tersebut. Bajunya telah basah kuyup. Salahkan mobilnya yang tiba-tiba mogok di tengah jalan membuat Sehun harus berlari menembus derasnya hujan.

Lama mengetuk dan memanggil Luhan ataupun nyonya Xi, tidak ada seorang pun yang membukakan pintu. Rumah Luhan gelap dan sepi juga tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di rumah itu.

Sehun pun memandang cemas jalanan beraspal depan rumah yang basah terkena air hujan. 'Luhannie hyung, sekarang dimana?' inner Sehun mengambil ponselnya menghubungi Luhan tapi ternyata ponsel Luhan tidak aktif dan membuat Sehun meremas kepalanya khawatir.

.

drrrttt...drrrrtt...

bunyi getaran ponsel di atas meja nakas sebuah kamar membuat seorang namja yang sedang terlelap pun terbangun. Ia menggeliat pelan setelah itu menyalakan lampu dan mengerjapkan matanya menyesuaikan cahaya yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Uhhh, siapa yang menelpon pagi-pagi buta begini?" gerutu Kyungsoo seraya mengambil ponselnya yang berkedip-kedip menampilkan nama jaejoongie hyung di layarnya. segera ia menggeser ikon answer.

"Yeoboseyo hyung, a-..." perkataan kyungsoo terpotong oleh panik jaejoong. "Kyungsoo! Syukurlah kau mengangkat telponku" katanya.

"Hyung, wae? Kenapa hyung terdengar panik? ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo ikut panik. "Kyungsoo, hiks..hiks... eomma Luhan meninggal.. "

"MWO?" Kyungsoo berteriak kaget mendengar berita yang disampaikan Jaejoong. "iya, pesawat yang Nyonya Xi tumpangi mengalami kecelakaan. Aku sekarang berada di bandara siap berangkat ke China untuk mengurus kepulangan jasadnya kembali ke korea. aku ingin minta tolong padamu. tolong jaga Luhan ya? dia sudah mengetahui berita ini. tolong jaga jangan sampai dia melakukan hal-hal yang membahayakan dirinya. kau bisa kan? pesawatku akan segera take off dan ingat pesanku tadi ya Kyungsoo, terima kasih"

percakapan keduanya pun diakhiri oleh Jaejoong yang mematikan sambungan telponnya sedangkan Kyungsoo masih diam membeku dengan layar ponsel yang masih menempel di telinga mencerna semua penjelasan Jaejoong.

"Luhan.." Kyungsoo berucap Lirih kemudian dengan perasaan khawatir yang membuncah, ia segera menelpon Luhan. tangannya bergetar Pikirannya kacau masih belum bisa mempercayai semuanya.

"Lu kumohon, angkat..angkat. ayo, angkat Pleasee..Lu" Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya berharap bisa mengurangi rasa khawatir tapi suara operator handphone yang terdengar di telinganya sama sekali tidak membantu dan membuatnya mengumpat kesal. Ia melirik jam sebentar, kemudian dengan cepat berdiri lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. 'Pergi sekolah pagi-pagi buta begini tidak begitu buruk juga" pikir Kyungsoo sebelum memasuki kamar mandi.

.

Kyungsoo sampai di sekolah lebih awal dari biasanya. Dan betul dugaan Kyungsoo, sekolah masih sepi. Ia segera berlari menuju ke kelasnya berharap Luhan sudah datang ke sekolah. Tapi saat tiba dikelas, ia tidak melihat seorang pun disana.

Kyungsoo sangat panik sekarang. Ia mecoba untuk berpikir dimana keberadaan Luhan sekarang. Kyungsoo pun memutuskan untuk pergi kerumah Luhan, memastikan keberadaan Luhan. Ia segera menelpon Kai untuk menemaninya kesana.

Kai yang sudah tiba disekolah segera menghampiri kekasihnya itu. Ia mengerutkan kening melihat raut wajah khawatir kekasihnya itu.

"Kyungiee" Kyungsoo yang mendengar namanya disebut langsung menoleh. Segera setelahnya ia menghambur di pelukan kekasihnya itu.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Kai.. Hiks..Luhan.." Air mata khawatir Kyungsoo tak terasa telah menetes. Ia tidak sanggup lago untuk menahannya.

"Hei heii. Kau kenapa sayang? Jangan menangis seperti itu. Ceritakan padaku, Luhan kenapa?" katanya sambil menangkup pipi Kyungsoo dan menghapus air matanya.

"Eommanya Luhan meninggal Kai. Hiks.. Dan sekarang aku tidak tau dimana Luhan berada." Kyungsoo semakin mengencangkan pelukannya. Ia takut jika Luhan nekat melakukan hal-hal berbahaya karena mendengar berita itu.

"Mwo? Jinjja? Siapa yang memberitahumu?" Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih menatap mata Kyungsoo yang terlihat sembab untuk mencari kebenaran dalam kata-kata yang baru saja Kyungsoo ucapkan.

"Jaejoong hyung yang memberitahuku tadi Kai. Kai, aku khawatir dengan Luhan." Kai kembali menghapus air mata Kyungsoo, "Apa kau sudah mencari dirumahnya?" Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Baiklah, ayo kita cari Luhan disana terlebih dahulu. Aku akan menelpon Sehun untuk mencarinya juga." ucap Kai

Setelah Kyungsoo sudah sedikit tenang, mereka akhirnya berangkat menuju rumah Luhan tetapi sebelumnya Kai sempat menelpon Sehun untuk mencari Luhan terlebih dahulu di rumahnya.

.

Teett.. teett...

Sehun terus membunyikan bel rumah Luhan, tapi ia tetap tidak melihat adanya tanda-tanda keberadaan seseorang di dalam. Tadi malam saat menunggu Luhan, ia tidak sadar sudah ketiduran didepan teras rumah Luhan dan saat terbangun pun Luhan yang sedari tadi ditunggunya tidak terlihat sama sekali.

Bahkan rumah Luhan masih tetap gelap dan sepi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Luhan ataupun nyonya Xi didalam. Tidak berhasil bertemu dengan Luhan, Sehun pun pulang ke rumahnya dengan perasaan bersalah yang membuncah di dadanya.

"Luhan hyung keluarlah." teriak Sehun panik. Tangannya terus saja menekan bel rumah itu berharap seseorang pemilik mata rusa itu keluar dan tersenyum kepadanya. Ia sudah mendengar tentang kematian ibu Luhan dari Kai. Sehun sangat syok mendengarnya. Ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Bagaimanapun eommanya Luhan sudah ia anggap seperti eommanya sendiri begitupun sebaliknya. Nyonya Xi sudah menganggap Sehun seperti anaknya sendiri.

Sehun sudah tidak sanggup mengetuk lagi. Ia lemas dan takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Luhan. Sehun merasa ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menopang berat tubuhnya, membuatnya jatuh berlutut di depan pintu. Bulir-bulir liquid menetes dari matanya. "Hyung, kau dimana?" isak Sehun. "Maafkan aku hyung, ini semua salahku. Aku tidak menepato janjiku kepadamu." Sehun terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Sampai saat Kyungsoo dan Kai sampai di rumah Luhan dan segera menghampiri Sehun. Setelah melihat keduanya, Sehun berdiri dan berbalik menghadap mereka. Matanya sembab, raut khawatir diwajah Sehun sangat terlihat jelas diwajahnya.

"Apa Luhan ada dirumah?" tanya Kyungsoo panik. Sehun tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menunduk lemas. Melihat itu, Kyungsoo kembali mendesak Sehun untuk menjawabnya. "Sehun jawab aku!" Kyungsoo mengguncang lengan Sehun dan mendesaknya.

Sehun menggeleng membuat tangan Kyungsoo yang tadinya menggenggam lengan Sehun terjatuh lemas. Kai yang berada di samping kyungsoo segera memeluk kekasihnya itu dan membiarkan Kyungsoo menangis di pelukannya. "Luhannie, kau dimana." Kyungsoo benar-benar sangat khawatir sekarang sedangkan Kai hanya bisa mngelus-elus pundak Kyungsoo untuk membuatnya tenang.

drttt.. drrrttt..

Kyungsoo merasa ponselnya berdering. Berharap itu Luhan, Kyungsoo dengan segera melepas pelukannya terhadap Kai dan segera beralih mengambil ponselnya di saku. Mata Kyungsoo membulat melihat nama yang tertera di ponselnya.

'LUHANNIE MY DEER'

Kai dan Sehun mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi senang. Ya, Kyungsoo sangat senang Luhan menelponnya sekarang. "Luhan menelponku." ucapnya kepada dua pria yang ada di hadapannya. Mereka berdua sontak terkejut mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo dan menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk cepat mengangkatnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum bahagia lalu mengangkatnya.

"Ya! Luhannie kau darimana saja eoh? Kenapa kau tidak mengamgkat telepon kami? Kau tau, ka-..." perkataan Kyungsoo terputus. Air matanya menetes membasahi pipinya. Kyungsoo hampir saja terjatuh kalau saja tidak ada Kai yang dengan cepat menangkapnya.

"Tidak mungkin. Ini tidak mungkin" isak Kyungsoo semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Ada apa hyung? Luhan tidak apa-apa kan hyung? HYUNG, JAWAB AKU!" bentak Sehun panik.

"Luhan. Rumah Sakit International Seoul, sekarang" kata Kyungsoo membuat Sehun dan Kai terkejut tak percaya. Tidak perlu lama berpikir, keempat namja itu pun segera berlari menuju mobil Kai. Sungguh, pikiran Sehun kali ini sangat kacau. Ia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Luhan. Mereka bertiga akhirnya melaju ke Rumah Sakit International Seoul.

.

Sampai di rumah sakit tempat Luhan dirawat, mereka berempat segera berlari menuju ruang ICU. Saat ini Baekhyun sudah bergabung bersama mereka. Saat dimobil, Kyungsoo sudah menelpon Baekhyun dan memberitahu semuanya. Baekhyun juga sama terkejutnya seperti mereka.

Nafas mereka tersengal-sengal saat sampai di depan pintu ruang ICU. Sehun yang paling depan pun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan kemudian membuka pintu berwarna biru di depannya dengan perasaan berdebar. Mereka pun masuk dengan mata terpaku pada seorang namja yang terlihat sedang tertidur tenang dengan berbagai alat rumah sakit di sekelilingnya.

Kecuali Baekhyun yang tetap pada tempatnya membiarkan ketiga temannya yang lain memasuki ruang rawat Luhan. Ia hanya menatap dari luar melalui kaca kecil di pintu dengan pandangan sedih.

"Lu..." lirih Sehun memegang tangan Luhan yang tidak diinfus. Kai berdiri disamping ranjang rawat Luhan dengan Kyungsoo yang telah terisak hebat di dekapannya. Mata Sehun berkaca-kaca melihat hyung cantiknya sakit seperti sekarang.

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi samping ranjang rawat Luhan dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam menangis sedih sambil mencium sayang tangan Luhan yang terasa dingin di bibirnya.

"Lu, bangunlah aku mohon. aku janji jika kau bangun nanti, aku akan mentraktirmu Bubble tea sepuasnya. Ku mohon Lu, bangunlah please" mohon Sehun. Suara Sehun bergetar tak kuat menahan perasaan sakit di hati melihat hyung kesayangannya terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit.

Ini semua karena dirinya. Seandainya waktu itu ia tidak terlambat menemui Luhan, pasti ini semua tidak akan terjadi.-Sehun merutuki dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh.

"iya Lu, apa kau tidak mau melihat wajah sahabatmu ini? wajahku yang katamu mirip burung hantu. kau tidak mau eoh?" tanya Kyungsoo mengguncang bahu Luhan sambil menangis sedih. Kai yang berada di dekat Kyungsoo segera menarik kekasihnya kemudian menuntunnya berjalan keluar ruang ICU berniat menenangkan kekasihnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang ICU terbuka menampilkan seorang dokter lengkap dengan jas putihnya. "Annyeong, Park Chanyeol imnida. Saya dokter yang bertanggung jawab atas pasien Xi Luhan." Tutur sang dokter memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Siapa diantara kalian bertiga yang merupakan keluarga pasien?" Tanya dokter itu berjalan mendekati mereka. Kai yang tadinya hendak membawa Kyungsoo keluar tiba-tiba berhenti dan menjawab pertanyaan sang dokter.

"Kami bertiga bukan keluarganya dok, tapi kami sahabatnya dok."jelas Kai.

"Jadi dimana anggota keluarga pasien? Aku ingin berbicara kepada mereka tentang penyakit pasien."

"Penyakit?" Tanya Sehun "iya, saudara Xi Luhan mempunyai penyakit dan aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya disini" jawab Dokter Park.

Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai sedikit tenang pun membuka suara, "Tidak bisakah dokter menjelaskannya kepada kami bertiga saja? keluarganya sedang ada urusan di China." jelas Kyungsoo mendesak sang dokter untuk memberitahunya.

Dokter Park berpikir sejenak, ia kemudian mengangguk menyetujuinya, "Baiklah, kalau begitu ikuti aku." Dokter itu kemudian berjalan keluar dan diikuti oleh Sehun, Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Saat keempatnya telah berlalu pergi menjauh dari ruang rawat Luhan, Baekhyun yang tetap pada tempatnya berdiri pun membuka pintu kamar Luhan dan masuk berjalan mendekati satu-satunya tempat tidur di ruangan itu.

Ia menatap Luhan kemudian tersenyum kecil, "Lu..Lu..Lu..." Baekhyun mengucapkan nama Luhan berulang-ulang berharap Luhan bangun dan menjawab panggilannya. "Hey Lu, bangunlah. Kau mencintai Sehun kan? makanya, cepatlah bangun dan rebut Sehun agar mencintaimu juga. Kau tidak ingin kan jika aku dengan mudah mendapatkan Sehun. Aku tidak ingin lawan yang lemah sepertimu" ucap Baekhyun terlihat tegar tetapi tidak ada yang tau betapa kerasnya usaha Baekhyun menahan agar air mata dan isak tangisnya tidak keluar.

"Luhan, kau tau, aku masih tidak percaya melihatmu dapat tak berdaya seperti ini. Aku tau kau pasti sangat membenci ku kan?" tanya Baekhyun tersenyum pahit. Ia masih terus memandangi namja yang sedang tertidur di depannya.

"Aku tau pasti kau sangat membenciku. Tapi tidak apa Lu, kau memang pantas membenciku. Aku memanglah bukan teman yang pantas untukmu. Aku egois, jahat, dan aku juga selalu merebut orang yang kau cintai." kata-kata Baekhyun mulai terdengar lirih dan tak beraturan. Air matanya tak terasa sudah mulai menetes dan dengan cepat ia menghapusnya.

"Lihatlah, kau membuatku terlihat seperti orang lemah karena menangis di depanmu Lu." ucapnya lagi sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Lu, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu. Ini adalah rahasiaku dan kau harus berjanji tidak akan memberitahu siapapun saat kau sadar nanti." Baekhyun menarik kursi yang ada di dekatnya dan mendudukinya. Ia memegang tangan Luhan yang dingin.

"Sebenarnya aku ini anak yang sangat tidak beruntung di dunia, Lu. aku memang mempunyai kedua orang tua, aku juga mempunyai kakak, a-aku-.. Hiks.. hiks.."ucapannya terpotong saat isakan itu tanpa diminta keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku juga punya adik. keluargaku juga cukup kaya. aku tidak kekurangan suatu apapun tapi aku tidak bahagia dengan itu semua Lu hiks" Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang, kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya.

"kau tau Lu, dulu keluargaku sama seperti keluarga lainnya. bahagia, hangat, dan juga harmonis. aku menjadi anak yang paling bahagia di dunia ini. tapi suatu hari, aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba kebahagiaan itu menghilang. Eomma dan appaku mulai sering bertengkar dan berteriak. Keadaan rumah saat itu sangat mencekam. Aku ketakutan, Lu. Aku merasa sedih saat itu apalagi saat aku mendengar mereka berdua akan bercerai. Aku menangis sepanjang malam..hiks.n hikss.. " air mata telah penuh membahasi wajah sembab Baekhyun. Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya sebentar.

"Hidupku semakin hancur saat mereka menikah lagi mendapatkan kebahagiaan baru dan meninggalkanku dengan kesedihan yang mendalam. Mereka menitipkan ku ke orang lain karena pasangan mereka masing-masing tidak menginginkan keberadaanku. Kepindahanku ke Korea saja hanya alasan bagi mereka agar aku menjauh dan pergi dari kehidupannya. Mereka bilang, ini cara agar aku dapat menjadi anak yang mandiri. Tetapi aku tau jika itu hanyalah alasan agar aku menuruti peintah mereka"

"Mulai saat itu, aku mulai mencari kasih sayang dan kebahagiaan baru bagiku. Dan aku mendapatkan itu semua di diri Kris. Aku mulai terobsesi dengan Kris. Aku sadar, ada yang aneh dengan sikapku. Aku terlalu terobsesi sampai tidak memperdulikan perasaan sahabatku yang juga kuketahui menyukai Kris gege saat itu. Aku ternyata mengidap Athazagoraphobia dan mulai menjalani terapi dan sering menemui psikiater untuk mengobati obsesi berlebihanku...tapi, semuanya tidak berhasil." Baekhyin menghapus air matanya untuk kesekian kali.

"Lu, aku berharap kau bisa mendengarkanku..hiks aku minta maaf Lu. Jeongmal mianhae. Aku benar-benar minta maaf..hiks. aku menyayangimu" isakan Baekhyun memenuhi ruangan yang didominasi warna putih tersebut.

"Bangunlah Lu. Aku ingin kita bisa bersama-sama kembali seperti dulu Lu." Baekhyun menyembunyikan mukanya di kedua tangannya yang ia lipat di atas ranjang rawat Luhan. Ia menangus sejadi-jadinya. Sekarang yang terdengar hanyalah suara tangisan yang memenuhi ruangan itu.

.

"Pasien Xi Luhan mengidap penyakit Alergi dingin. Alergi dingin atau dalam istilah medis disebut urtikaria dingin adalah reaksi kulit pada dingin yang menyebabkan munculnya bilur yang terasa gatal dan kulit menjadi berwarna kemerahan." Dokter Park mulai menjelaskan tentang penyakit yang diderita oleh Luhan dan Sehun, Kai, kyungsoo hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Tingkat keparahan gejala alergi dingin yang muncul pada masing-masing orang berbeda-beda. Sebagian orang bisa sampai kehilangan kesadaran, mengalami tekanan darah yang sangat rendah, dan bahkan yang terparah bisa menyebabkan kematian." Jelas Dokter Park lagi. Mendengar penuturan sang dokter membuat mata Kyungsoo mulai berkaca-kaca kembali.

"Seperti yang sudah saya bilang sebelumnya kepada pasien Xi, bahwa dia tidak boleh terkena dingin karena dapat terjadi gejala yang berpotensi membahayakan nyawa seperti pembengkakan pada tenggorokan dan lidah sehingga sulit bernapas, serta reaksi anafilaksis yang bisa menyebabkan tekanan darah menurun drastis, jantung berdebar, pingsan, membengkaknya lengan dan kaki atau torso."

"Apakah pasien masih bisa disembuhkan dok?"tanya Sehun to the point.

"Tidak ada obat yang dapat menyembuhkan alergi dingin, namun perawatan untuk mencegah atau mengurangi gejala penyakit ini dapat dilakukan dengan mengonsumsi antihistamin, tapi..." Dokter Park memotong perkataannya.

"Tapi apa dok?"tanya Kai penasaran.

"Alergi dingin jika tidak segera diatasi dapat menyebabkan kematian sama seperti hipotermia atau menurunnya suhu tubuh secara terus-menerus."

"Dari hari saat pasien Xi menelponku untuk berkonstasi, ia tidak pernah datang untuk berobat. Karena itulah penyakitnya semakin parah dan akan berakhir pada kematian." Jelas sang dokter membuat ketiganya terkejut dan tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi.

Sehun masih tidak bisa menerima semua penjelasan yang sudah dokter Park berikan, menurutnya itu hanya omong kosong belaka. Luhannya yang ia kenal tidak lemah seperti itu. Hyungnya pasti akan sembuh. Dia pasti akan kembali berkumpul bersama mereka.-pikir Sehun.

BRAAK!

Sehun menggebrak meja dokter tersebut. "AKU TIDAK BUTUH PENJELASANMU ITU! YANG TERPENTING SEKARANG ADALAH KAU HARUS MENYEMBUHKAN LUHAN! DAN SATU LAGI, LUHAN HYUNG TIDAK SELEMAH YANG KAU PIKIRKAN!"bentak Sehun seraya menujuk sang dokter. Setelahnya ia beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya dan dokter Park. Kai yang melihat kelakuan sahabatnya langsung meminta maaf kepada sang dokter. Ia tau sekali kalau sahabatnya itu sangat-sangat terpukul mengetahui keadaan Luhan yang sebenarnya. Dokter Park hanya tersenyum mengerti terhadap sikap kasar yang ditunjukkan oleh Sehun. Kai dan Kyungsoo pun keluar dari ruangan dokter itu untuk menyusul Sehun.

.

Kai, Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang berada di depan ruang ICU ikut menangis. Mereka bertiga telah mendengar penjelasan dari Dokter Park dan terlihat sekali bahwa Sehunlah yang paling terpukul dengan kenyataan yang diberitahu oleh Dokter Park.

Cklek...

Baekhyun keluar dan menatap satu-persatu temannya. Ia melihat Kyungsoo yang tidak henti-hentinya menangis dengan Kai yang berusaha menenangkannyan pandangannya berakhir pada Sehun yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Pakaiannya kusut, wajahnya sembab dan pucat juga pandangan mata yang kosong tak bermakna cukup membuat orang yang melihatnya tau jika Sehun sekarang sangat-sangatlah kacau.

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu ICU. "Kyungsoo hyung dan baekkie hyung sebaiknya pulang dulu. Bersihkan diri kalian. Lagipula ini sudah malam pasti orang tua hyung khawatir. Aku yang akan menjaga Luhannie hyung. Kai, tolong antar mereka berdua" tanpa melihat ketiga temannya, Sehun memasuki ruang perawatan Luhan. Kai pun mengajak Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun untuk pulang tentunya dengan berbagai macam alasan dan bujuk rayuan karena kedua namja itu kekeh ingin menjaga Luhan. Sehun yang telah duduk dekat ranjang rawat Luhan berkata "Hyung, mianhae. Hyung mianhae. Hyung mianhae. Hiks..hyung, mia..hiks nhae. Hyung, hiks.. .hyu-hiks..ng..." Sehun tanpa henti berulang-ulang mengucapkan kata maaf kepada Luhan yang sama sekali tidak meresponnya. Tapi Sehun tidak terpengaruh. Ia dengan sedih tetap mengucapkannya berulang-ulang berharap rasa sesal di hatinya dapat berkurang tapi Sehun sadar, ia melakukan hal bodoh karena rasa sesalnya sama sekali tidak berkurang dan malah semakin menghimpit hatinya.

.

 **#TIGA BULAN KEMUDIAN**

"Annyeong Luhannie!" seru Sehun ceria memasuki kamar rawat Luhan yang rutin ia kunjungi jika memiliki waktu luang. Sehun membuka gorden yang menutupi cahaya matahari memasuki ruangan. Sehun mengganti bunga lily putih dalam vas kaca yang terletak di atas meja, kemuadian menggantinya dengan bunga lily yang baru, yang lebih segar.

"Halo putri cantik, apa kabarmu hari ini? kuharap kesehatanmu semakin membaik" ucap Sehun mengelus lembut pipi Luhan. "Kau tau Lu, aku sedih hari ini. Salah satu Dokter yang bertanggung jawab atasmu menyuruhku dan teman-teman untuk menyerah karena dia memvonismu tidak mempunyai harapan lagi. Aku tentu saja kesal dan marah. Dokter itu membuat moodku buruk pagi ini. Tapi, saat aku melihat malaikat cantikku ini, moodku sudah kembali membaik sekarang. Kau benar-benar semangatku Lu" ucap Sehun lembut penuh cinta. Sehun mengecup kening Luhan lama.

Setelahnya, ia memegang tangan Luhan. "Tanganmu sangat dingin Lu. Pasti kai sangat kedinginan kan?" ucap Sehun seraya membungkus tangan Luhan dengan tangannya dan meniupnya untuk membuat tangan hyungnya lebih hangan.

"Nanti aku akan membelikanmu selimut yang lebih tebal hyung, agar kau tidak kedinginan lagi."ucapnya tersenyum sambil mengecup singkat jemari Luhan.

Sehun sekarang, sangat berbeda dengan Sehun tiga bulan yang lalu. Sehun yang penuh penyesalan, Sehun yang putus asa, Sehun yang tidak berhenti menangis dan menyalahkan dirinya atas segala yang terjadi kepada Luhan. Jaejoong hyunglah yang telah berjasa banyak atas perubahan Sehun.

Jaejoong hyung memberi pengertian kepada Sehun jika semua yang telah terjadi saat ini adalah takdir dan bukan salah Sehun. Dan, walaupun ini semua kesalahan Sehun, tak sepatutnya Sehun berputus asa menyalahkan dirinya terus menerus karena waktu akan terus berjalan dan berputar. Sehun tidak boleh berputus asa terus menerus. Jaejong hyung bilang apa jadinya nanti jika Luhan bangun dan melihatmu menjadi Sehun yang lemah dan tidak mempunyai semangat. Luhan pasti akan sedih dan Sehun tidak ingin melihat malaikat cantiknya bersedih.

drrrttt...drrttt..

Sehun mengambil handphone di saku dan menjawab panggilan dari Baekhyun "yeoboseyo, Baekkie hyung wae?"

"Sehun, sekarang kau dimana?"

"Aku sedang menemani malaikatku di rumah sakit. Memangnya kenapa hyung?" Tanya Sehun masih mengelus lembut pipi Luhan. "Aku sekarang berada di bandara menuju kanada. Kau tidak ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan denganku?" Tanya Baekhyun santai yang malah membuat Sehun yang mendengarnya terkejut kaget.

"mwo? hyung akan pergi ke kanada? kenapa sangat mendadak"

"Hehe, aku ingin membuat kejutan atas kepergianku. Aku sudah mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada Luhannie kemarin. Sekarang, cepatlah datang ke bandara. Jika tidak cepat, maka kau tidak akan melihatku lagi karena tidak pasti kapan aku akan kembali lagi ke negara ini" ucap Baekhyun bercanda

"Baiklah hyung. Aku akan segera kesana" ucap Sehun singkat kemudian memutuskan sambungan telponnya. Mencium sayang kening Luhan kemudian Sehun segera berlalu untuk mengenderai mobilnya menuju bandara internasional Incheon.

.

Di bandara, Sehun juga melihat sudah ada Kai, Kyungsoo, dan Dokter Park disana sedang berbincang-bincang bersama Baekhyun. "Halo semuanya" sapa Sehun ceria berdiri merangkul bahu Kai dan Kyungsoo disampingnya. "Kau datang juga Oh Sehun" ucap Baekhyun yang telah siap dengan koper besar ditangan.

"Hyung~ kenapa kau pergi begitu mendadak begini? Aku sangat sedih" Manja Sehun kepada Baekhyun yang memutar bola matanya malas "ini semua karena Chanyeol akan dipindah tugaskan di kanada dan rela tidak rela, aku juga harus ikut pindah kesana. Aku juga sedih karena harus melewatkan upacara kelulusan nanti. Aku juga sedih karena pergi sebelum melihat Luhan terbangun dari koma. Tapi, aku berjanji akan selalu mendoakan kesembuhan Luhan di kanada nanti" jelas Luhan merangkul lengan Chanyeol disampingnya.

Ya, jangan kaget jika sekarang Baekhyun sangat menempel pada Chanyeol karena sekarang, mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih. Semenjak peristiwa Baekhyun yang meminta maaf kepada Luhan, semenjak itu juga Baekhyun berusaha keras menjalani terapi bersama Dokter Park dan kita semua dapat melihat hasilnya sekarang, Baekhyun telah terlepas dari penyakit Athazagoraphobia yang dimilikinya dan mulai membuka lembaran baru bersama Dokter Park.

"Baiklah baekkie, kau harus baik-baik disana. Jaga kesehatanmu. Dan kau Dokter Park, awas saja jika kau membuat sahabatku ini sakit hati. Aku akan menyusul kalian ke kanada dan mencincangmu jika kau membuat sahabatku sakit hati. Mengerti?" Tanya Kyungsoo memukul pelan bahu Chanyeol "ne, arraseo Kyungsoo eommonim" balas Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya kepada Kyungsoo yang disambut tawa lepas oleh teman-temannya.

Tak lama, terdengar suara pemberitahuan bahwa pesawat tujuan Incheon-kanada akan segera lepas landas 10 menit lagi membuat kelima orang tersebut harus menghentikan pembicaraan mereka. Baekhyun menatap Sehun kemudian berkata "Sehun, ingat pesan hyung dulu. Jangan sia-siakan Luhan. Dia sangat mencintaimu dan kau juga sangat mencintainya jadi kumohon jaga dan lindungi Luhan. Selain dia menjadi malaikatmu, dia juga malaikat bagiku. Oh iya, satu lagi jangan lupa juga untuk menjadikan Luhan milikmu seutuhnya oke?"

Satu-persatu, mereka pun berpelukan dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan setelah itu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun menggeret kopernya menuju check in ticket meninggalkan teman mereka yang melambaikan tangan melihat kepergian keduanya.

.

Sehun sekarang sedang berada di Mall berniat membeli selimut tebal untuk Luhan pakai di rumah sakit. Menurut Sehun selimut yang diberikan oleh pihak rumah sakit terlalu tipis untuk menghalau cuaca dingin jadi dia berniat membelikan selimut baru untuk Luhan pakai. Ia melihat-lihat beberapa produk selimut di hadapannya tetapi kemudian ponselnya bergetar.

Sehun mengangkat panggilan telpon kemudian terdengar suara panik Jaejoong hyung ditelinganya "Sehun, kondisi Luhan memburuk sekarang. Tekanan jantungnya tiba-tiba melemah"

"Mwo? baiklah hyung aku akan segera kesana" balas Sehun tak kalah panik kemudian memutuskan sambungan telponnya dan segera bergegas keluar dari area Mall. Di perjalanan, Sehun memacu cepat mobilnya tetapi, tiba-tiba dia teringat perkataan Baekhyun kepadanya. 'Jangan lupa jadikan Luhan milikmu seutuhnya'.

Sehun menghentikan mobilnya kemudian memutar arah berniat melakukan suatu hal sebelum datang ke rumah sakit bertemu dengan Luhan.

.

Sehun baru sampai di rumah sakit saat malam tiba. Ia telah menelpon Kai dan Kyungsoo untuk datang ke rumah sakit sekarang. Ia memakai jas dan celana putih lengkap dengan tatanan rambut baru yang telah membuatnya menjadi lebih dewasa.

Membuka pintu kamar rawat Luhan, Sehun melihat Jaejoong, Kai, Kyungsoo dan seorang pendeta yang telah menunggu kedatangan Sehun. Sehun tersenyum kearah mereka kemudian mendekati namja cantiknya yang masih setia tertidut tenang di ranjang rumah sakit.

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan mengelusnya lembut "Lu, hari ini aku telah mendaftarkan nama kita berdua sebagai sepasang suami istri di kantor pusat Seoul" Sehun menarik nafas panjang menetralkan perasaannya agar tidak menangis di acara pernikahannya.

"Maka dari itu, sekarang adalah acara pernikahan kita. Acara yang sangat sedehana tapi sangat berarti untukku" Sehun menatap pendeta dihadapannya kemudian ia mengangguk pasti.

"Di hari yang suci ini, saudara Xi Luhan apakah kau mau menerima Oh Sehun sebagai suami yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupmu saat senang maupun duka?" Tanya Pendeta yang disambut suara tiga orang sahabatnya dikarenakan Luhan yang tidak mungkin menjawab pertanyaan pendeta, maka ketiga orang yang sangat berarti di hidup Luhanlah yang mewakili Luhan untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang pendeta.

Kemudian sang pendeta beralih kepada Sehun "saudara Oh Sehun, maukah kau menerima Xi Luhan sebagai istri yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupmu saat senang maupun duka?" Tanya pendeta yang dengan mantap dijawab Sehun "saya bersedia". Sehun kemudian memasangkan cincin berlian yang telah disiapkannya di jari manis Luhan. Sedangkan Sehun haus berpuas diri memasangkan sendiri cincin berlian di jari tangannya.

"Maka dengan ini, kalian telah dinyatakan sah sebagai suami istri. Oh Sehun, sekarang kau bisa mencium istrimu" Sehun tersenyum kemudian mencium kening Luhan lembut. Sehun tidak bisa mencium Luhan di bibir karena alat bantu pernapasan yang masih terpasang di sekitar hidung dan mulut Luhan.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu tidak bisa menahan tangis saat melihat adegan mengharukan didepannya.

Tiiiiiiiiiiiitttttt...

Suara mesin rumah sakit samping ranjang Luhan berbunyi panjang membuat semua orang yang sedang terharu langsung memucat panik. Sehun dengan cepat berlari keluar dan memanggil Dokter dan suster yang kemudian menghampirinya dan memasuki ruang rawat Luhan membawa serta alat kejut jantung.

Sehun, Kyungsoo, Kai dan Jaejoong hyung berharap cemas sambil memandang pintu ruang rawat Luhan. Mereka semua berdoa agar Luhan dapat selamat dan berkumpul kembali bersama mereka. Tapi harapan tinggallah harapan. Setelah 3 jam berlalu, seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan memberikan kabar buruk bagi mereka.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Luhan dokter? Luhan masih bertahan kan? " Tanya Sehun memegang bahu sang Dokter Kim. Dokter Kim menatap sesal Sehun kemudian menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya tak kuasa untuk menahan tangis. Kyungsoo menarik kerah baju Dokter Kim "kau bercanda kan Dokter Kim? Hiks..Katakan kalau kau sedang hiks..bercanda Dokter Kim! KATAKAN!" Histeris kyungsoo mengguncang bahu sang Dokter yang kemudian ditarik dan dipeluk oleh Kai. Jaejoong yang juga berada disana pun menangis tanpa suara menghadap tembok rumah sakit. Sesekali terlihat Jaejoong menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

Sehun kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari bahu sang dokter kemudian berlalu pergi. Ia berjalan gontai. beberapa kali ia hampir saja jatuh di lantai koridor rumah sakit membuatnya harus berpegangan pada tembok disampingnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **#DUA MINGGU KEMUDIAN**

Hari ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan bagi seluruh siswa kelas XII di SM High School karena hari ini mereka akan mengadakan acara perpisahan sekolah di Aula SM High School. Para siswa kelas XII terlihat sibuk menyiapkan acara sedangkan kelas X dan XI sudah siap duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan di aula untuk melihat pertunjukan yang akan ditampilkan oleh Senior mereka yang telah lulus.

Satu-persatu Senior memperlihatkan aksi panggung yang menghibur adik kelas mereka. Senuanya bergembira dan tertawa bersama. Apalagi saat pertunjukan komedi yang ditampilkan senior dari Klub akting, tiada henti para siswa tertawa melihat lelucon dan kekonyolan mereka.

"Dan itulah tadi penampilan dari Klub akting yang tentunya sangat menghibur kita semua disini. ayo, beri tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk klub akting! Dan whooo~ kita telah sampai pada penghujung acara. Mari kita sambut perwakilan dari Klub Musik, Do Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo naik ke atas panggung dengan senyuman kecil dibibirnya. Kyungsoo berdiri di tengah panggung "halo semuanya. Do Kyungsoo imnida. Aku perwakilan dari klub musik. Terima kasih kepada Ryeowook saem yang telah memilihku. Sebenarnya, bukan hanya aku sendiri yang menjadi perwakilan dari klub musik akan tetapi teman kami, Xi Luhan sudah lebih dulu menemui tuhan diatas dan meninggalkanku menjadi perwakilan tunggal dari klub musik. Hehehe" kekeh Kyungsoo. Matanya telah berkaca-kaca kemudian Kyungsoo mengangguk kearah panitia acara dan berputarlah lagu yang akan dinyanyikan Kyungsoo.

 **And I never thought I'd feel this way and as far as I'm concerned**

 **I'm glad I got the chance to say that I do believe, I love You**

 _Dan aku tidak pernah berpikir aku akan merasa seperti ini dan_

 _sejauh yang aku khawatir. Aku senang aku mendapat kesempatan_

 _Untuk mengatakan bahwa aku percaya, aku mencintaimu_

[SEHUN]

"Annyeong, hyung cantik" sapa Sehun pada tetangga barunya yang sedang menyiram bunga sama seperti dirinya "YA! Diam kau bocah albino! Dan aku tidak cantik tapi manly!" Protes Luhan menatap kesal Sehun.

"Tapi kau memang cantik hyungie" kekeh Sehun dan dibalas dengan semprotan air dari selang yang dipegang Luhan. Mereka berdua pun tertawa melihat tubuh mereka yang telah basah karena pertengkaran kekanakan keduanya.

 **And if I should ever go away well, then close your eyes and try**

 **To feel the way we do today and then if you can remember**

 _Dan jika aku harus pergi kemudian tutup mata kamu dan mencoba untuk_

 _Merasakan hal yang kita lakukan hari ini dan kemudian jika kamu ingat_

[JAEJOONG]

"Lu, ini adalah Kiim Jaejoong, tapi mulai saat ini kau bisa memanggilnya Xi Jaejoong karena sekarang dia adalah gegemu. Luhan minta gege kan?" Tanya Nyonya Xi memperkenalkan anak yang baru dibawanya pulang dari panti. Sedangkan anak itu sudah harap-harap cemas takut jika adiknya ini nanti tidak menyukainya.

TapiJaejoong tersenyum senang saat sang adik kecil mengambil tangannya dan memanggilnya gege dengan nada yang imut "gege, ayo bermain dengan Lulu" ajak Luhan yang diangguki dengan semangat oleh Jaejoong.

 **Keep smiling, keep Shining knowing you can always count on me, for sure**

 **That's what friends are for. For good times and bad times I'll be on your side forever more**

 **That's what friends are for**

 _Tetap tersenyum, tetap bersinar mengetahui kamu akan bisa mengandalkan aku, pasti!_

 _Itulah gunanya teman untuk kala baik dan buruk_

 _Aku akan berada di sisi kamu selamanya itulah gunanya teman_

[KYUNGSOO]

Hari pertama menjadi murid di SM High School tidak membuat Do Kyungsoo menjadi anak yang rajin. Lihatlah saat ini, semua teman kelas barunya sedang asik saling berkenalan sedangkan dirinya hanya tertidur di meja, cuek dengan keadaan sekitar yang ribut, ia tetap tertidur.

Sama halnya dengan Xi Luhan hari ini yang menjadi siswa baru di SM High School. Maka berbeda dengan Kyungsoo, Luhan malah ingin sekali ikut masuk dalam obrolan teman-teman barunya di kelas. Tapi memang karena pada dasarnya Luhan sangat pemalu, jadilah ia hanya melihat teman-teman kelasnya yang sudah saling akrab saling melempar candaan.

Luhan melirik satu anak yang menjadi teman sebangkunya. Anak itu sangat cuek. Walaupun wajahnya manis, tapi menurut Luhan wajah seperti inilah wajah-wajah orang yang galak. Luhan mencoba untuk membangunkan teman sebangkunya untuk saling berkenalan karena bagaimanapun juga mereka adalah partner nantinya

anak itu bangun dengan mata yang dikucek dqn menatap Luhan malas "wae?" Tanya Kyungsoo. "Annyeong, Xi Luhan imnida. Salam kenal emm..."

"Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo imnida" ucap Kyungsoo memperkenalkan dirinya. Kyungsoo kemudian berdiri dari duduknya, dan memeluk Luhan "Kita teman ya Luhan. Walaupun aku malas tapi aku anak baik kok" ucap Kyungsoo ramah dibalas dengan anggukan dan pelukan hangat dari Luhan ke Kyungsoo.

 **Well, you came in loving me**

 **And now there so much more I see and so by the way**

 **I thank you**

 _Kau datang mencintaiku_

 _Dan sekarang ada begitu banyak lagi yang aku lihat_

 _dan dengan cara aku berterima kasih pada kamu_

[KAI]

"hey Kai, kau menyukai Kyungsoo kan?" Tanya Luhan pada Kai saat mereka sedang berdua "Ani hyung. Aku tidak menyukai Kyungsoo hyung" bantah Kai.

"Hahahahaha, Kai sudahlah jangan berbohong pada hyung. Kalau kau suka, katakan perasaanmu padanya. Kyungsoo itu banyak yang suka loh. Kau tidak ingin dia direbut orang lain kan?" Nasihat Luhan merangkul bahu Kai "lagipula apa salahnya menyatakan perasaan. Toh kalau ditolak kau tidak akan mati hanya sakit saja kan? Ayo Kai! Fighting!" Semangat Luhan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. Kai terkekeh melihat tingkahnya "kau betu hyung. Aku seharusnya tidak usag malu. Huaaaa~ hyung gomawo!" ucap Kai terharu memeluk erat Luhan.

Keesokan harinya Kai dengan senyum bahagia menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo memasuki area sekolah. Luhan yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum bahagia dan memberikan jempol kepada Kai yang telah berani.

 **Oh, and then for the times when we're apart**

 **well the close your eyes and know the words**

 **Are coming from my heart and then if you can remember.**

 **Keep smiling, keep Shining knowing you can always count on me, for sure**

 **That's what friends are for. For good times and bad times I'll be on your side forever more**

 **That's what friends are for.**

 **[FLASHBACK]**

Suatu hari yang cerah Sehun, Luhan, Kai dan Kyungsoo berkumpul di sebuah taman. Mereka berencana piknik hari ini. Mereka semua bergembira, saling bercanda dan memakan bekal yang dibawa dari rumah.

Luhan yang berada diatas pohon dekat samping tempat piknik mereka kemudian bertanya "jika besar nanti kalian ingin menjadi apa?" Ketiga temannya yang mendengar pun memandang Luhan. Kai yang pertama kali menjawab "Aku akan menjadi pengusaha terkenal dan menjadi suami yang baik bagi Do Kyungsoo!" Pipi Kyungsoo memerah mendengarnya. Ia kemudian berkata "kalau begitu aku akan menjadi pendamping hidup seorang pengusaha terkenal yang akan menjadi suami yang baik bagi Do Kyungsoo"

Sehun yang melihatnya hanya mendengus kemudian Sehun memandang Luhan "Aku akan menjadi Suami yang baik dan bertanggung jawab bagi cintaku nanti" -yaitu kau Xi Luhan' lanjut Sehun dalam hati. "Kalau kau Lu?" tanya Kyungsoo memandang Luhan yang tersenyum kecil "aku ingin menjadi kebahagian bagi semua sahabatku. Bagiku jika sahabatku sudah bahagia, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi" jawab Luhan membuat haru ketiga temannya yang sedang mendengar di bawah.

 **[FLASHBACK OFF]**

Kyungsoo menyelesaikan lagunya dengan tersenyum senang. Matanya telah meneteskan kristal bening saat mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Luhan di sekolag ini. Kyungsoo memandang satu persatu sahabatnya yang memberikan jempol dengan mata yang juga telah sembab.

Semua orang bertepuk tangan meriah. Kyungsoo turun dari panggung menuju Kai, Sehun dan Jaejoong yang sedang sibuk menghapus air matanya. Tapi saat turun, Kyungsoo sempat mendengar samar suara Luhan berbisik di telinganya "Terima kasih, teman-teman" membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum memandang langit biru dari jendela besar di Aula "terima kasih juga, Luhannie" ucapnya kemudian dengan ceria bergabung dengan teman-teman yang lain.

[END]

 **DUGEUNDUGEUN1214 PRESENT**

 **AUTHOR: D &M**

 **Terima kasih buat readers yang sudah berniat membaca FF kami :) Tanpa readers, Author bukan lah siapa2.**

 **Maaf jika banyak typo yang bertebaran.**

 **Info penyakit bisa searching di mbah google yah:)**


End file.
